482 Lecciones en Cuidado infantil
by Solmar
Summary: TRADUCCIÖN con el consentimiento expreso de la autora ¿Qué pasaría si Draco encontrara un bebé en la puerta de su casa, y el único a quien pudiera recurrir fuera Harry Potter?¡TERMINADO!
1. Y así comienza

**Título:** 482 Lecciones en Cuidado Infantil  
**Autor:** triola  
**Categoría:** Romance y humor  
**Rating: **T por ahora  
**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasaría si Draco encontrara un bebé en la puerta de su casa, y el único a quien pudiera recurrir fuera Harry Potter?  
**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

**Notas del Autor: **Ok, esto es sólo una pequeña historia que he estado escribiendo para divertirme… Helle me obligó a colgarla, ¡echadle la culpa a ella si no es buena!  
**Warning: _!Slash! _**Esta historia implica slash y cantidad de OCC… y un bebé…

XoXoX POV de Draco XoXoX

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana en la Mansión Malfoy. El cielo estaba azul y despejado y brillaba el sol. En el exterior el aire era agradablemente cálido y las flores resplandecían brillantes al calor del sol. Los pájaros estaban cantando alegremente y en algún lugar no muy alejado podías oír el callado murmullo de un burbujeante arroyo. Todo estaba bien en el mundo. De repente el pacífico escenario fue interrumpido por un rayo de luz verde y uno de los pájaros cayó al suelo.

"¡Ja!¡Conseguí uno!¡Condenados pájaros, temed a vuestro superior!" Draco Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción a nadie en particular, luego se dejó caer y se acurrucó en su almohada. Realmente era demasiado pronto para despertarse. Malditos pájaros. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Nunca conseguía volver a dormir cuando ya estaba despierto. Era la maldición de la familia Malfoy. Bueno, quizá no, pero sonaba bien, ¿no? La maldición de la familia Malfoy. Draco se levantó y tarareó la melodía más siniestra que pudo encontrar (no podían pillarle tarareando algo alegre, ¿cierto?) y fue al baño.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, de marco dorado, que había adquirido hacía sólo unas semanas, e hizo un pequeño baile "Se te ve bien, Malfoy" Ronroneó el espejo, y Draco levantó una ceja "Siempre se me ve bien, amor" Afirmó y entonces se fue a tomarse una ducha larga y caliente.

Una hora, e innumerables estribillos cantados, más tarde Draco salió de una nube de vapor. Cogió una toalla (verde por supuesto) para cubrirse sus partes más íntimas, luego llamó a su armario andante "¿Qué desea el amo ponerse hoy?" Preguntó el armario después de lograr de alguna manera serpentear por la puerta del baño. Draco mordió pensativo su labio, y miró al espejo "¿Qué piensas tú?" Preguntó, y podías ver que el espejo estaba pensándoselo bien.

"Bueno" Dijo él (sí, el espejo de Draco Malfoy es masculino) reflexivamente "Si fuera tú, optaría por los pantalones negros que compraste la semana pasada. En realidad no dejan mucho a la imaginación pero, como siempre digo, si lo tienes, ¡enséñalo! Y el resto... cogería la camisa blanca que te trajo tu madre. Acentúa el color plateado de tu pelo"

"Hm, no sé" Dijo Draco acariciando su barbilla "Nunca me gustó esa camisa, me da picor, ¿y la camiseta negra?"

"¿Qué camiseta negra?" Contestó el espejo "¿La que te trajo tu madre, la que te compraste la semana pasada, la otra que te compraste la semana pasada, la tercera que te compraste la semana pasada, la que compraste la semana pasada con las mangas verdes, una de las cincuenta camisetas que compraste el año pasado, la otra que te trajo tu madre, la que compraste hace dos semanas, la otra que compraste hace dos semanas, la que conseguiste gratis cuando compraste las otras dos hace dos semanas, la que te trajo tu tía abuela Clara para Navidad el año pasado..."

"¡Merlín, no!¡Todo menos eso! No, quiero decir la negra con la serpiente plateada"

"¡Ah, sí!¡Me había olvidado de ésa! Una elección excelente, estás muy bueno con ella"

"La negra entonces" Draco sonrió con satisfacción y se volvió hacia el armario "¿La conseguiste?"

"Sí, amo" Respondió el armario y sacó la ropa solicitada. Draco se vistió con rapidez y se miró en el espejo, quien silbó fuerte "Estás ardiente, querido" Murmuró, y Draco sonrió con satisfacción. Entonces procedió a la tarea más importante del día: arreglarse el pelo. Después de dos horas de pelearse con varios antipáticos productos para el pelo, Draco estaba por fin de camino para el desayuno, con el aspecto de un magnifíco heredero de una oscura familia pura sangre.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al comedor, su madre bajó corriendo por la escalera riéndose tontamente con su marido medio desnudo a sólo unos metros detrás. Los dos se detuvieron cuando le vieron, y se ruborizaron furiosamente "Oh, hola querido Draco" Dijo Narcisa y se abrochó con torpeza los botones de su blusa "Tu padre y yo estábamos, eh... ¡haciendo el equipaje! Sí, sí, estábamos haciendo las maletas para el viaje. Y entonces no podía encontrar mi, eh..." Miró con desesperación a Lucius quien empezó a imitar a alguien poniéndose maquillaje "¡Oh!¡Sí!No podía encontrar mi maquillaje, y entonces tu padre, él, um, ¡se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlo! Y eso era porque estábamos corriendo, porque, bueno, tenemos tan poco tiempo y tenemos que encontrar ese maquillaje" Respiró hondo, y sonrió a Lucius, obviamente muy contenta consigo misma por aquella explicación. Draco sólo puso sus ojos en blanco, sus padres eran tan ingenuos a veces ¡Tenía diecisiete años, deseó gritar No era como si no supiera qué estaban haciendo ellos dos. Y lo mismo para su explicación, era bien consciente del hecho de que su madre nuna usaba maquillaje muggle sino hechizos de glamour.

Lucius vio la mirada incrédula en la cara de Draco y decidió que era momento de desaparecer "Iré, eh, arriba y empaquetar el resto" Farfulló, luego subió corriendo por la escalera.

Draco se volvió hacia su madre "Entonces, ¿cuándo os iréis los dos?"

"Oh, déjame ver, creo que muy pronto" Su madre miró distraídamente su reloj decorado con esmeraldas de miles de galeones "Pero, ¿estás seguro de que podrás arreglártelas solo un mes? Quiero decir, mamá puede quedarse en casa si su pequeño Draquito lo desea"

Draco hizo una mueca por el nombre, pero lo ocultó y sacudió su cabeza "Estaré bien, madre. Ya no soy un bebé"

"Claro que no lo eres" Respondió su madre y le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro "Pero sólo para estar segura, he hablado con Hetty, y ella y los demás elfos domésticos se ocuparán de todo. Incluso he ordenado que uno de ellos vaya a arroparte por la noche"

Draco apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Inspiración, espiración, uno, dos, tres. Se habrán ido dentro de hora y media y tendrás la casa para ti solo. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió a su madre "Gracias" Dijo intentando sonar encantador, pero fallando por completo. Sin embargo su madre estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a nada en particular para notarlo.

Un ruido repentino atrajo su atención hacia un Lucius que decía palabrotas, elevando dos baúles poco colaboradores por las escaleras "Ah, ahí está tu padre" Dijo Narcisa, afirmando lo obvio "Supongo que nos iremos entonces, adiós Draco, amor" Se inclinó y besó su mejilla, luego los dos, ella y Lucius, desaparecieron con sus baúles.

_¡Por fin!_ Pensó Draco y volvió a silbar aquella melodía siniestra. Justo mientras se giraba para entrar en el comedor, sonó el timbre y Draco juró en voz alta ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su paz? Gritó a un inocente elfo doméstico y le dijo que le trajera quienquiera que fuera a él. Después de un par de minutos el elfo doméstico volvió llevando un gran cesto ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó Draco pensativamente. Quizá un regalo de un fan. Sonrió con satisfacción, pero mientras cogía el cesto fue rodeado de repente por una luz dorada, y sintió un hormigueo pasar por él desde la punta de sus dedos. Casi dejó caer el cesto por la sorpresa, pero logró mantenerla sujeta otra vez mientras la luz se debilitaba ¿Qué demonios era eso? Pensó Draco muy nervioso. Espero por el bien de este cesto que no esté maldito, porque si lo está, ¡voy a patearte todo el camino a Méjico! Colocó el cesto encima de la mesa y cogió el pergamino atado en él. Cuando lo abrió, vio que era una carta, así que empezó a leer.

_Querida Narcissa,_

_Me temo que no me conoces, pero te aseguro, que no tengo intención de causar daño. Una vez oí que después de tu primer hijo, fuiste incapaz de tener otro, aunque deseabas mucho tener uno. Bien, yo estoy totalmente capacitada para tener un bebé, pero no quiero tener uno, así que pensé que podríamos ayudarnos la una a la otra. Te mando mi bebé, y es tuyo para criarlo. Espero que lo eduques bien y lo conviertas en un verdadero Malfoy._

Draco levantó con sorpresa las dos cejas ¿Había un bebé en el cesto? Bueno, él no sabía nada sobre bebés, tendría que devolverlo.

_Pero si no quieres al bebé, me temo que tendrás que quedártelo de todas formas. Puse un hechizo en el cesto para que, cuando lo toques, seas inmediatamente ligada al bebé y será tuyo. Así que si has tocado el cesto, sólo tengo una cosa que decir, ¡felicidades, eres una mamá!_

¡Mierda! Draco miró al cesto, luego a la carta, luego de vuelta al cesto. Lo había tocado, y ahora era una mamá. Eh, o un papá. O algo así. Mierda, mierda, mierda... Pero quizás, si podía encontrar a la verdadera madre, ella podría revocar el hechizo...

_Y no te atrevas siquiera a pensar en encontrarme y hacerme revocar el hechizo. Te aseguro que he tomado mis precauciones y nunca serás capaz de encontrarme. Incluso he cambiado mi nombre, y me voy a Canadá a empezar una nueva vida._

Los ojos de Draco estaban ahora abiertos como platos ¿Por qué yo? Pensó con abatimiento.

_Por qué tú, podrías estar preguntándote, y la respuesta es sencilla. Aunque no quiero al bebé, quiero lo mejor para él. Y los Malfoy son lo mejor. Y capaces de darle la mejor educación. Pero ahora creo que ya he escrito bastante, tengo que irme a Canadá. Disfruta de la maternidad querida amiga, ¡tata!_

_Suyo sinceramente, Desconocida (¡Ja! De hecho no creerás que firmaría la carta, ¿verdad?)_

Draco se desplomó en la silla más cercana y miró a la pared. Un bebé ¡Alguien le había mandado un condenado bebé! O, técnicamente, alguien había mandado a su madre un condenado bebé, pero a quién le importaba, ¡él era el que estaba atrapado con él! Pero quizás era una broma. Una broma terrible y siniestra, y el cesto en realidad estaba vacío. Volvió a mirarlo con nuevas esperanzas y, mientras su mente repetía 'sólo una broma' una y otra vez, se levantó y lo abrió. Cuando unos ojos grises se encontraron con unos azules, Draco Malfoy se desmayó.

**Notas de la traductora:** bueno, éste es mi primer intento, sed buenos conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieren comentarme alguna cosa o hacerme alguna critíca constructiva, estaré encantada de leerles.

En cuanto a este fic, se llama "482 Lessons in Child Care" y su autora es triola, lo pueden encontrar en inglés en http/ www . fanfiction . net/s/2385400/1/ (si eliminan los espacios obtendrán la url correcta)

Bueno, he tenido que reemplazar este capitulo por otro corregido porque no había forma de poner guiones a los diálogos y tuve que optar por las comillas, como me aconsejó Haruko FLCL (muchas gracias) y postear el segundo capitulo con comillas para poder leer los diálogos. Si alguien sabe cómo hacer que salgan los guiones, por favor explíquenselo a esta inútil que soy yo y se ganarán una amiga para siempre.

4


	2. Voces interiores

**A/N:** ¡Nuevo capítulo! La culpa es de Helle otra vez… ¡Echadle la culpa a ella!

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

Draco sintió que algo le golpeaba en el hombro y se alejó de los golpes "Cinco minutos más, madre" Farfulló y se dio la vuelta.

"Lo que usted desee, amo Malfoy" Dijo una voz estridente y mientras Draco abría sus ojos vio a uno de los elfos domésticos desaparecer con un pop. De repente Draco comprendió que estaba tumbado en el suelo, y miró a su alrededor. Parecía que estaba en el comedor.

"¡Elfo doméstico!" Gritó, y la pequeña criatura reapareció.

"¿Sí, amo?"

"¿Por qué demonios estoy en el suelo, en el comedor?" Gritó Draco y miró amenazador al elfo doméstico.

"Se desmayó, amo Malfoy"

"¿Me desmayé?" La voz de Draco estaba nublada por la cólera "¡Un Malfoy no se desmaya!"

"Pero amo, se cayó y no se despertó"

"¡Quizá haya decidido tomarme una siesta!¡Un maldito Malfoy no se desmaya!" Gritó aún más fuerte, furioso con la criatura que había osado insinuar que él, Draco Malfoy, se había desmayado _¡Desmayado!_¡Qué descaro! "Sal de aquí, maldita sea, antes de que te convierta en un par de pantalones de elfo doméstico para combinar con mis botas de piel de dragón" El elfo doméstico chilló y desapareció con un sonoro pop.

Draco se dio cuenta de repente del sonido de alguien llorando, y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en el cesto, y repentinamente recordó todo. El bebé. Se acercó con cuidado, levantó la tapa del cesto, y encontró al pequeño sacudiéndose, dando vueltas y llorando fuerte. Draco miró indeciso al pequeño bebé "Um… no llores" Demandó, pero el bebé parecía no estar escuchándole. Maldición ¡No sabía nada sobre bebés!

¡Espera un minuto!

Había visto a Potter con un bebé el invierno pasado, ¿cierto? Cuando aquella coqueta veela francesa y su marido hippie de pelo largo habían visitado el colegio para alardear de su vástago al resto del clan Weasley. Draco cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar ¿Qué había hecho Potter para calmar al bebé? Lo había cogido en brazos y entonces lo meció de acá para allá…

¡Ajá!

¡Eso es!

Pero… demonios… tendría que coger esa maldita cosa. Draco miró con disgusto al bebé de cara roja, luego se tranquilizó y se inclinó para cogerlo. Si el Gryffindor Chico Dorado podía hacerlo, ¡entonces maldita sea si él no lo conseguía también!

Sujetó al bebé con vacilación y lo colocó de tal forma que su cabeza descansaba en su codo. Moviendo sus brazos lentamente de acá para allá, miró al bebé y se sorprendió al encontrar que había parado de llorar y estaba mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules. Hm, pensó. No se le ve tan feo cuando no está llorando. En cierto modo es… lindo. Con esos grandes ojos azules, esa pequeña nariz y esos suaves rizos rubios. Draco sintió de repente un sentimiento desconocido en su pecho. Se sentía cálido y confuso y nada parecido a lo que había sentido antes alguna vez.

Asustado de este nuevo sentimiento, Draco volvió a colocar apresuradamente al bebé en la cesta "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo, jovencito?" Suspiró Draco, entonces un pensamiento le golpeó. Quizá no era en absoluto un jovencito. Quizá sea una señorita. Miró más de cerca la cara del bebé, pero no le reveló gran cosa ¡Esos malditos bebés con sexo neutro! Y sus ropas tampoco revelaban nada. Estaba envuelto en una manta blanca. Draco maldijo en silencio a la madre biológica por no vestir a su bebé en rosa o azul, entonces suspiró pesadamente y se sentó. Sólo había una forma de averiguar el sexo del bebé, y era desnudándolo. Pero no podía desnudar al bebé, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se permitiera a un Malfoy desnudar bebés. Y aunque pudiera, era sencillamente asqueroso. Tendría que coger a la cosa otra vez. Eww.

Draco golpeó pensativamente su barbilla, cuando de repente lo golpeó ¡Podría asumir que el bebé era un niño! Y si no lo era, bueno, ¿y qué? No se lo iba a quedar y, de todas maneras, era tan pequeño que nunca lo recordaría.

"Será un niño, pues" Sonrió con satisfacción "Pero, ¿cómo voy a llamarte?" Se levantó y miró al bebé "Tengo un nombre para ti" Sintió que las esquinas de su boca tiraban hacia arriba, y se rió interiormente "¡Voy a llamarte Draco! Junior, por supuesto. Draco junior. No está mal. Realmente soy inteligente, ¿verdad?" Alargó la mano y tomó una de las manos de Draco junior en la suya ¡Era tan pequeña! Pero perfecta, con sus pequeñas uñas y hoyuelos.

De repente Draco se apartó del bebé y miró aterrorizado a su alrededor para ver si alguno de los elfos domésticos estaba cerca ¡Si alguno le había visto todo mimoso con un bebé su reputación resultaría dañada para siempre! Había trabajado duro para conseguir su posición como líder Slytherin, y tenía la sensación de que sus compañeros de casa no seguirían tan fácilmente a un hombre con un bebé como seguirían a un despiadado heredero pura sangre, tenía que deshacerse de él de alguna manera. El pensamiento le provocó una sensación extraña y no muy agradable en su pecho, pero la ignoró y se concentró en lo que había bautizado 'el Problema Junior': ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con él?

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue llamar a sus padres. Probablemente sabrían qué hacer y con quién hablar. Pero si les llamaba ahora, volverían a casa y nunca le dejarían solo otra vez. Así que estaban fuera de cuestión. La siguiente en la lista era Pansy. Era una chica, así que tendría que saber qué hacer con un bebé. Pero, maldición, había olvidado que la familia Parkinson al completo se había ido a la Convención Anual de Mortífagos en Aberdeen junto con sus padres. Eso dejaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Eh, descarta eso ¿Quién más? Bueno, siempre estaba Severus, pero ¿no había hablado de ir también a Aberdeen? Draco estaba casi seguro de que sí. Maldición. Sabía que debía haber intentado hacerse amigo de más gente ¿No había nadie que conociera que tuviera experiencia con bebés?¿Nadie?

_Potter_, dijo una vocecita en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco, que sonaba mucho como la de esa maldita sabelotodo Granger.

¡No!

_Vamos…_

¡No!

_No sabes nada sobre bebés, necesitas ayuda._

¡No!

_Sí, la necesitas._

Bueno, sí, ¡pero no!

_Eso no tiene sentido…_

¡Sí que lo tiene!

_No._

¡Que sí!

_Nope._

¡Aaaaaargh!¡No pediré ayuda a Potter!¡Ni por todos los galeones del mundo! Ni siquiera si me lo sirven en bandeja de plata, sin nada de ropa, sus fuertes músculos brillantes de sudor y su… maldición. No acabo de pensar eso ¡Eso es asqueroso!

_Reprimido._

¡No!¡No quería decir eso, quiero decir, sí lo hice, no!¡Maldición!¿Qué me estás haciendo?¡No quería decir esas cosas y no tengo un enamoramiento con Potter desde tercer curso! Ahí lo tienes.

_Tercer curso, ¿eh?_

Maldición.

_Así que, ¿vas a pedirle ayuda entonces?_

¡No! ¡No lo haré, no quiero y no puedes obligarme!

XoXoX

Una hora más tarde Draco estaba delante del número 4 de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey. Sujetando la cesta con Draco junior al alcance de la mano, respiró profundamente y entonces levantó su mano y llamó al timbre.


	3. Visita inesperada

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Harry Potter estaba tumbado sobre su cama, leyendo las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos, esta mañana había recibido tres, de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

XoXoX

_Harry._

_Siento que no puedas venir a visitarnos a la Madriguera este verano. Dumbledore escuchó ese rumor de que los mortífagos tendrían su encuentro anual en algún lugar cálido, así que decidió que toda la orden y sus familias iban a tener unas vacaciones juntos en Las Bahamas. Se está volviendo más y más competitivo en sus días de vejez. Tiene que ser mejor que Tú Sabes Quién, no importa lo que sea. No es que me importe a mí, quiero decir, consigo pasar un mes entero en Las Bahamas. Y Hermione se viene también. Está en nuestra casa desde hace ya dos semanas, desde que sus padres tuvieron que irse a Alemania por algún familiar enfermo. No sé de qué iba todo eso, pero de todas maneras la mandaron aquí. No es que me importe. Ha cambiado muchísimo durante el verano, así que ya no da tanto la lata. O, bueno, lo hace, pero es diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo. Realmente ya no me importa que dé tanto la lata ¿Quizá me he acostumbrado? De todas maneras, se ha cortado el pelo. Casi me arranca la cabeza cuando no lo noté. No sé por qué es tan importante para ella lo que piense sobre su pelo. Probablemente alguna cosa de chicas._

_Te veo cuando empiece el colegio_

_Ron_

XoXoX

_Querido Harry._

_¿Cómo te va? Espero que bien aunque tengas que quedarte en casa de tus tíos._

_Estoy en la Madriguera en ese momento ya que mis padres tuvieron que irse. En realidad se está bien. Y pronto nos iremos a Las Bahamas. De verdad tengo ganas; he oído que hay algunos lugares de interés estupendos allí. Ron y yo hemos estado trabajando en el ensayo de Transfiguraciones que nos dio la Profesora McGonagall, ¿cómo va el tuyo? Creo que lo he captado todo bastante bien, pero estoy un poco preocupada por no haber explicado con más detalle los aspectos más finos del hechizo. Hice que Ron lo revisara, y dijo que estaba bien, pero no puedo apartar la sensación de que no lo leyó bien. Quizá haré que Ginny lo lea también. Sólo para estar segura._

_Y me corté el pelo hace una semana porque esperaba que a Ron le gustara, pero ni siquiera lo notó ¿Todavía crees que le gusto? Sé que dijiste que te creyera, pero siento que es inútil. Por favor escribe y cuéntame lo que sientes de verdad._

_Con cariño, Hermione._

XoXoX

_Querido Harry._

_¡La operación JRH (N/A: Juntar a Ron y Hermione) marcha espléndidamente!¡No puedo creer que no hiciéramos esto antes! Hermione se sonroja cada vez que Ron abre la boca, y Ron se queda embobado cada vez que Hermione entra en la habitación a causa de su nuevo peinado. Creo que voy a poner en marcha pronto la parte B, y encerrar a los dos juntos en una habitación. Preferiblemente una con una cama._

_Fred y George están dentro del plan y me están ayudando desde que no estás aquí. Realmente han estado increíbles. Fred sigue chocándose contra Hermione haciéndola caer en los brazos de Ron, y George sigue acercándose con excusas para arrastrar a todos fuera de la habitación para que puedan pasar tiempo juntos a solas. Creo que veremos resultados concretos en cualquier momento. Pero tengo que huir, porque Ron está mirando sobre mi hombro para ver qué estoy escribiendo. Te mandaré otro informe más tarde._

_Amor, Ginny._

XoXoX

Harry se rió con el informe de Ginny y dejó las tres cartas. Siempre supo que Ron y Hermione terminarían juntos, todos lo sabían, pero ellos no lo veían por sí mismos. Así que Ginny y él decidieron que necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Habían comenzado la operación JRH esta primavera, al final del sexto curso, y el quinto de Ginny, y estaba yendo muy bien hasta el momento. Sólo esperaba que Ginny no lo llevara demasiado lejos y les presionara el uno al otro. Pero suponía que Las Bahamas sería un extra a favor. La verdad, que Ron vea a Hermione en bikini no podría perjudicar la operación.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Las Bahamas. Eso significaba que tendría que pasar otro mes en este agujero infernal. Un mes entero sin forma de escape. Desmenuzó la carta de Ron y la tiró hacia la pared. Por lo menos a nadie le importaba que lanzara cosas a su alrededor. Eso era lo bueno de ser un adolescente que se deja llevar por la angustia, destinado a salvar el mundo de un maníaco con demasiada frustración sexual reprimida, enfadado con el mundo porque no ganaba nada.

Harry gruñó y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama. Cuando pensaba en ello, tampoco había conseguido nada durante un tiempo. Ése era el lado negativo de ser un maldito homosexual de armario. No podía saltar sobre el primer tío que viera precisamente, porque eso en cierto modo le mandaría fuera de su acogedor armario en un santiamén. Sabía que debía haber salido de él cuando lo descubrió al principio, pero ya que no lo hizo, no había otra manera; tendría que esperar hasta que consiguiera un novio y entonces sorprender a todos. Realmente sonaba como gracioso, la parte entera de sorprender a todos, pero el problema era la parte del novio. Los pocos tíos con los que había estado hasta el momento tenían miedo del compromiso. Suponía que sólo querían poder decir que habían echado un polvo con el famoso Harry Potter (aunque siempre les hacía prometer que no lo contarían a nadie antes de decidirse a salir) No que le importara o algo así, el sexo era estupendo, era sólo que a veces quería más. Quería alguien con quien cogerse de la mano y con quien hablar y sólo estar con él, sin tener que echar un polvo necesariamente.

Merlín. Harry no podía creer que acabara de pensar eso. _Sin tener que echar un polvo_. Debía de estar volviéndose loco. Probablemente sería la falta de comida. No era bueno. No del todo bueno. Necesitaba comida. Ahora.

Bajó corriendo por la escalera hacia la cocina y miró en la nevera ¡Maldita sea, no había casi nada!¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!¡_Necesitaba_ comida! Antes de volverse todo sentimentaloide y compasivo y casarse con el primer tío que le llamara guapo.

Guapo.

Suspiro.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le llamó guapo...

¡No!¡Maldita sea!¡Céntrate! Consigue comida, debes conseguir comida. Harry buscó por toda la cocina y revisó todos los armarios hasta que por fin encontró un viejo paquete de fideos. Hirvió agua, mordiéndose las uñas desesperado porque le llevara tanto tiempo, luego la comida estuvo lista finalmente y se los zampó.

Después de terminar de comer, Harry se sentó inmóvil en la silla, cerrando sus ojos ¡Gracias, Merlín!¡Estaba de vuelta! Ido estaba el enfermo de amor, y de vuelta estaba Potter, el chico adolescente hormonal. El único problema ahora era que realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había conseguido alguno, casi un mes de hecho, y ahora estaba listo para saltar sobre el primer tío a la vista. Afortunadamente no esperaba a nadie en cualquier momento. Los Dursley estaban visitando a tía Marge, y no estarían en casa hasta más tarde, dentro de una semana ¿Y quién más le visitaría a estas alturas del verano?

De repente sonó el timbre y Harry fue rápidamente sacado de sus meditaciones ¿Quién podía ser el que llamaba ahora? A lo mejor el cartero tenía un paquete que entregar o algo así. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron en un chico alto, esbelto y rubio.

Malfoy

Malfoy con un bebé.

Malfoy con un bebé delante de la casa de su tío en Little Whinging a mitad de las vacaciones de verano.

Harry cerró bruscamente la puerta y se sentó en la escalera.

**N/T**: Como habrán visto, todavía no hay encuentro Harry/Draco hasta el capítulo siguiente, ¡por favor no me maten!¡La culpa es de la autora! ;) Prometo ponerme las pilas y postear pronto el siguiente capitulo, que no tiene precio.


	4. De hechizos silenciadores y pañales

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

La cabeza de Harry le daba vueltas. Malfoy. Bebé. Malfoy. Little Whingng. Bebé. Malfoy. Bebé. Su trance fue interrumpido repentinamente por unos ruidosos golpes violentos en la puerta.

"¡Maldición, Potter!¡Abre la maldita puerta!" Gritó Malfoy desde el exterior y Harry fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. La vista con la que se encontró otra vez era demasiado para él y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un portazo otra vez, cuando Malfoy metió su pie en el interior "Ah no, no lo harás" Se mofó el rubio y empujó la puerta con una mano para abrirla.

Eso le hizo volver a sus sentidos y le detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar por completo "Malfoy" Dijo lentamente "En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, fuera de mi casa, en Little Whinging, con un bebé?"

"Pensé que podría pasarme por aquí para una taza de té" Gruñó Malfoy y puso los ojos en blanco "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? No es como si viniera de buena gana. Esa maldita voz Granger me obligó"

"¿Hermione te dijo que vinieras?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Claro que no, es sólo la voz en mi... eh, no importa, sólo olvida que la mencioné alguna vez. Estoy aquí porque te vi el curso pasado con ese puñetero mocoso Weasley y pensé que a lo mejor sabías algo sobre bebés"

"¿Y por qué necesitarías saber sobre bebés?"

Malfoy levantó una ceja, y Harry miró al cesto. Ah, claro. Bebé. Se ruborizó ligeramente y farfulló algo como da igual.

"Bueno" Insistió Malfoy "¿Sabes algo sobre bebés?"

"Bueno, sí, mucho en realidad. Cuando era más pequeño, antes de ir a Hogwarts, mi tía solía cuidar a los gemelos de los vecinos y entonces me dejaba cuidarlos mientras ella y tío Vernon salían a cenar con mi primo Dudley"

"Maravilloso!" Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción, empujó por delante de Harry y entró al recibidor "Me enseñarás todo lo que sepas ahora mismo, y entonces me iré"

"Malfoy, no puedo enseñarte cómo cuidar de un bebé en cinco minutos"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡No es así como funciona!" Harry levantó sus manos en gesto de desesperación, y suspiró con fuerza. Entonces un pensamiento le golpeó "De todas maneras, ¿cómo conseguiste un bebé?¿Es tuyo o lo secuestraste?"

Malfoy dio un resoplido "¡Claro que no lo secuestré! Quiero decir, él. Me lo encontré... eh, a _él_, en el escalón de mi puerta, o más bien, mi elfo doméstico lo encontró en el escalón de mi puerta, y ahora estoy atrapado con él"

"¿No puedes devolverlo?"

"Eso pienso hacer, pero estaba gritando y gritando y no podía hacerle parar, así que pensé que dejaría que te hicieras cargo tú"

"Bueno, ahora no está gritando, así que puedes irte otra vez, la puerta está justo detrás de ti"

"Adivínalo otra vez, _está_ gritando, sólo que no puedes oírlo"

Harry miró al bebé y vio que su cara estaba completamente roja, y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca completamente abierta como si estuviera gritando tan fuerte como podía. El único problema con esta imagen era que no podía oír ni un solo sonido saliendo del bebé "Malfoy" Preguntó Harry peligrosamente tranquilo "Dime que no le pusiste un hechizo silenciador al bebé"

"Eh..." Los ojos de Malfoy revolotearon de Harry al bebé y luego de vuelta hacia Harry "No le puse un hechizo silenciador al bebé" Dijo, no muy convincente.

"¡MALFOY!" Rugió y cogió el cesto de las manos del otro chico "¡NO PUEDES PONER UN MALDITO HECHIZO SILENCIADOR EN UN MALDITO BEBÉ!" El rubio tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado y agitó su varita para quitar el hechizo. De repente la habitación se llenó con el sonido de un bebé aullando, y Harry luchó contra la urgencia de soltar el cesto y taparse las orejas.

"¡Esto es exactamente por qué le silencioé!" Gritó Malfoy por encima del ruido y se tapó las orejas "¡Haz algo!"

Rápidamente Harry puso el cesto en el suelo y se inclinó para coger al bebé. Lo acunó y empezó a mecerle en sus brazos. Después de un rato el llanto cesó y pasó a sollozos silenciosos. Malfoy le miró con ojos tan grandes como platos "¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, hiciste eso?"

Harry luchó contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, y dijo con calma "Lección número uno, para calmar a un bebé, mécelo. Aquí, inténtalo" Le tendió el bebé a Malfoy, quien parecía asustado y retrocedió con rapidez.

"¡Demonios, no!" Dijo el rubio con una mirada de repugnancia en su cara "¡No voy a tocar esa – esa _cosa_!¡Eso huele!"

Harry olfateó el aire, y descubrió que Malfoy tenía razón. El bebé olía "Lección número dos" Dijo "Cuando el bebé huele, intenta cambiarle el pañal"

Malfoy le miró como si alguien le acabara de sugerir que comiera un trozo de testículos de dragón crudo bañado en excremento de hipogrifo, y retrocedió otro paso "¡_No_ lo dirás en serio!"

"Claro que sí" Sonrió Harry.

"Pero – pero eso es, quiero decir, eso es como, ya sabes, ¡ewwww!"

Harry miró a Malfoy y levantó una ceja "¿Sabes? Te estás comportando como un niño de cinco años"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí, y mucho!"

"¡No lo soy, tú – tú – cabezón!"

"Dejo mi caso" Se rió Harry y se apartó de un Malfoy con aspecto mortificado "Sígueme" Dijo y entró en la cocina. Puso al bebé sobre la mesa de la cocina y se giró para encararse otra vez con Malfoy. El otro chico se había calmado y parecía otra vez el príncipe de hielo Slytherin "¿Qué nombre le has puesto?" Preguntó Harry.

"Draco junior" Sonrió el otro chico, y parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Debería haberlo sabido, pensó Harry y puso los ojos en blanco, se volvió hacia el bebé y empezó a desnudarle.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Malfoy.

"Estoy cambiándole el pañal"

Malfoy se puso muy pálido "Iré, eh, a esperar en el recibidor" Farfulló girándose para salir por la puerta.

Harry se giró con su famosa velocidad de buscador y cogió al otro chico por el brazo "Ah no, no lo harás" Dijo con severidad y arrastró a Malfoy de vuelta a la mesa "Te quedarás aquí mismo, estarás observando y estarás aprendiendo cómo hacerlo ¿Está claro?" Miró ferozmente al otro chico.

"Como el cristal"

Harry se volvió hacia el bebé y siguió desnudándole. Hizo que Malfoy tirara el pañal usado, y se rió interiormente del chico que mantenía el pañal lo más lejos posible de él con una mano y tapándose la nariz con la otra. Luego cogió un trapo del fregadero, y estaba a punto de empezar a limpiar al bebé cuando notó algo "¿Malfoy?" Dijo y miró al otro chico, quien volvía de tirar el pañal.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el bebé?"

"Draco junior"

"Eh, siento decepcionarte, pero esto no es definitivamente un Draco"

"¡Claro que lo es!¿Ves el mentón firme, las uñas perfectas y ese precioso pelo? Un Draco con toda seguridad" Dijo Malfoy, pagado de sí mismo.

"Malfoy, es una niña"

"Oh. Maldición"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se compadeció de la pequeña, atrapada a cargo de Malfoy. Probablemente quedaría marcada para siempre "Lección número tres, comprueba siempre el sexo del bebé antes de ponerle nombre" Malfoy se ruborizó ligeramente, y Harry tuvo grandes problemas en reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara "Ahora tendrás que proponer un nuevo nombre ¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Draca?"

"Nombre de niño"

"Maldición ¿Hydra?"

"Malfoy, ten algo de imaginación, deja que la niña tenga su propio nombre, no otro que suene como el tuyo o signifique lo mismo"

"Vale, Medea entonces"

"¿Medea?¿No es de la Mitología Griega?¿La mujer que mató a sus propios hijos?" Harry frunció el ceño y miró interrogante a Malfoy.

"Sí, pero también era mi abuela"

"¿Era?"

"Sí, murió cuando tenía siete años"

Por un momento fugaz Harry pudo ver una expresión mezcla de amor y pena en la cara de Malfoy, pero desapareció tan rápido que casi pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero sabía que no. Parecía que, efectivamente, Malfoy era capaz de amar, y no estaba totalmente hecho de hielo. Y si Medea Malfoy había enseñado al rubio a amar, algo que ni siquiera habían conseguido sus padres, debía de ser verdaderamente una mujer extraordinaria "Es un buen nombre "Dijo Harry y sonrió a Malfoy, y se sorprendió cuando fue recompensado por una sonrisa en retorno. Parecía que el príncipe de hielo estaba derritiéndose, lentamente pero con seguridad.

**N/T:** ¡Por fin! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado pero tuve problemillas de salud y no pude actualizar antes ni contestar a los comentarios (los encontrarán en el apartado de reviews) Como pueden ver, Harry ya ha comenzado con las lecciones de cuidado infantil y no tiene precio, yo me parto con Draco, ¡lo adoro! Aunque está un poco insoportable la verdad. Espero postear pronto el siguiente capítulo, besos a todos.


	5. Una invitación

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos ¿Acababa de sonreír a Potter? Maldición. Necesitaba calmarse. El heredero Malfoy no podia corretear por ahí y sonreír a la gente, no al Chico Dorado Gryffindor en particular, aunque técnicamente le hubiera ayudado con su bebé.

Su bebé.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en "su bebé"?

Draco miró al pequeño bebé tendido en la mesa, y sintió otra vez este sentimiento extraño en su pecho. Sintió tirar de las esquinas de su boca una sonrisa, y movió un dedo hacia la mano de Medea. Ella lo cogió al instante, y Draco estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de su agarre. Cómo una criatura diminuta como ella podía ser tan fuerte estaba más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Miró a Potter, y le encontró sonriéndoles. Realmente estaba guapo cuando sonreía. Sus dientes estaban blancos y rectos, y tenía las más adorables arruguitas alrededor de sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

¡Vaya!¿Acababa de decir adorable y Potter en la misma frase? Merlín, este encaprichamiento estaba yendo más allá de todo lo correcto y ético. Probablemente debía de haber incluso una norma contra perder la cabeza con tu némesis. Se dijo repetidas veces, pero su otro yo sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando el trasero de Potter. No que le importara a Draco, Harry tenía un buen trasero, un trasero muy bonito de hecho, pero no le encontraba sentido. Lo mejor sería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Potter, y esperar que se le pasara todo con tiempo.

Bueno, en cierto modo había fastidiado ese plan al venir aquí. Pero no le importó. Medea necesitaba a Potter, y eso significaba que Draco necesitaba a Potter. Y cuando Malfoy necesitaba algo, lo tomaba. Eso era porque estaba aquí. Para tomar a Harry Potter.

Hm, eso sonó ligeramente mal. Pero curiosamente atrayente. Draco sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen mental no tan molesta. Tenía que centrarse en la tarea entre manos. Medea "¿Estás seguro de que no puedes enseñarme cómo cuidarla?"

"No en cinco minutos"

"¿Y en una hora?" Preguntó Draco con esperanza.

"Me temo que no"

Maldición "Pero, ¿y en…"

"No. Ni tampoco en tres horas ¿Y puedes contarme otra vez cómo terminaste con un bebé? Porque sencillamente eres la peor elección"

Draco miró enfurecido a Potter, pero le contó la historia completa, empezando con la marcha de sus padres y terminando con él no desmayándose, nope, no desmayándose del todo, pero manteniéndose calmo y encargándose de la situación. Incluso enseñó a Potter la carta que iba con el cesto.

"Whoa" Dijo Potter después de leer la carta "Alguien lo tuvo por tu madre. Mandarle un bebé así, ¡esto es intolerable!¿Y qué es eso sobre un hechizo vinculante?"

"Bueno, cuando toqué el cesto fui rodeado por esa luz dorada y sentí todo ese hormigueo"

"Hm. Interesante. Tendré que escribir a Hermione y preguntarle qué fue eso" Potter miró otra vez la carta y frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que ella sabrá cómo revocarlo?" Preguntó Draco con nerviosismo.

"Claro que sí, es Hermione, ¿no?"

Draco asintió. A veces realmente la odiaba por ser mejor que él, pero Potter estaba en lo cierto, si alguien podía entenderlo, era ella. Sólo que no sabía si él también la necesitaba ¡Espera, claro que la necesitaba! Quería deshacerse de este bebé, alejarse todo lo posible de ella, librarse de ella sobre algún otro inocente idiota. Claro que eso era lo que quería.

Potter se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la puerta "Iré a escribir a Hermione ahora mismo" Dijo y desapareció por la puerta. Draco podía oírle subir corriendo por la escalera y abrir una puerta en el primer piso. Miró otra vez a Medea, y vio que había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado dormida. Estaba respirando regularmente, y su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Su piel era blanca y fina, podía ver las venas en sus párpados. Realmente parecía un pequeño ángel. Su pequeño ángel. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

"Ya está, Hedwig está de camino" Potter entró por la puerta y al instante Draco se alejó de un salto del bebé.

"¿Hedwig?"

"Sí, mi búho"

"Claro. Porque Hedwig es tal un nombre de búho" Draco sacudió su cabeza.

"Apostaría que tienes un nombre aún peor para tu búho"

"Te haré saber que mi búho tiene un nombre perfectamente normal" Dijo Draco con arrogancia.

"¿Ah sí?¿Cuál es entonces?"

"Ambrosius Benedict II"

Potter empezó a reírse y Draco le miró con ferocidad, pero eso sólo le hizo reír aún más. Pronto se rió tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la silla "Ambrosius… Benedict… Segundo" Jadeó entre aullidos de risa "¡Espera a que se lo cuente a Ron!"

Draco resopló con indignación ¡Qué descaro! Ambrosius Benedict II era un nombre elegante para un búho pura sangre. Lo había propuesto él mismo, y Pansy le había dicho que era absolutamente adorable y le quedaba muy bien a su búho. Claro que ella insistía en llamarle Amber y seguir vistiéndole con pequeños conjuntos rosa, pero claro ella siempre había sido un poco estúpida.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Potter se tranquilizó y se sentó derecho en la silla otra vez "Ya era hora" Murmuró Draco "Estaba empezando a pensar que te morirías de una sobredosis de risa"

"Nah, no eres tan afortunado" Dijo Potter y sonrió "Y estoy acostumbrado. Ron y yo nos reímos así bastante a menudo cuando estamos a tu alrededor"

Draco estrechó sus ojos, pero entonces el bebé se despertó y empezó a gritar y no tuvo tiempo de proponer una respuesta "¿Le pasa algo? No se supone que esté haciendo eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"¿Le diste de comer?" Preguntó Potter, estudiando a la pequeña.

"¿Darle de comer?"

"Sí, ya sabes, como _darle de su comida"_

"Oh" Draco se ruborizó ligeramente, y Potter puso los ojos en blanco, cogió al bebé, se sentó y la puso en su regazo "Lección número cuatro, un bebé necesita comida tanto como tú" Dijo "Ahora, conjura una botella de leche"

"¿Leche?¿Por qué?"

Potter suspiró y miró a Draco "Leche, Malfoy" Explicó "Es lo que toman los bebés. Leche del pecho de sus madres. Pero ya que ni tú ni yo estamos lactando en este momento, tendrás que conjurar un biberón" Dijo todo con lentitud, como si se lo explicara a un niño de cinco años, y Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada. Él sabía qué comían los bebés, ¡muchas gracias!

"Ya lo entendí, Cara rajada" Murmuró y conjuró un biberón medio lleno de leche blanca y cremosa.

Potter cogió el biberón y echó un par de gotas en su muñeca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Comprobando la temperatura de la leche. Está demasiado fría ¿Puedes calentarla un poco?"

Draco asintió e hizo un movimiento rápido de varita mientras murmuraba un hechizo de calentamiento. Potter realizó otra vez el mismo procedimiento con su muñeca, luego decidió obviamente que estaba lo suficientemente caliente y sujetó el biberón hacia el bebé. Dejó de llorar al instante y abrió su boca.

Draco sonrió, y notó que Potter estaba mirándole de forma extraña "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" Preguntó y los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó.

"Claro, sólo siéntate en esa silla" Draco hizo lo que le dijo Potter, y el moreno levantó con cuidado al bebé y la puso en su regazo "Sujétala así" Potter le mostró lo que quiso decir "Bien, y su cabeza en tu brazo, sí, así está bien. Perfecto"

Draco la acercó, meciéndola, y miró impresionado a Potter. Realmente sabía una o dos cosas sobre bebés. Cosas que Draco nunca habría pensado nunca sobre sí mismo. Suspiró, luego su cara se volvió decidida ¡Potter iba a enseñarle esas cosas ¡incluso si les llevaba toda una vida! Y con esa decisión, Draco se volvió hacia el moreno delante suyo "Hey Potter" Dijo "¿Te gustaría pasar el resto del verano en la Mansión Malfoy?"

**N/T:** Por fin otro capítulo, y la cosa está mejorando, ¿verdad? Algunos ya tienen lo que querían, Draco con Medea en brazos, dándole de comer, qué imagen más tierna. Creo que Draco está empezando a humanizarse un poco, y vaya repaso que le ha dado a Potter de paso, aquí hay quimíca. Y Draco sigue con la manía de los nombres, hasta de las mascotas, yo me parto.

Siento el retraso pero estaba con otro proyecto navideño que espero también os guste ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos, me encanta que os guste la historia hasta ahora!


	6. Traslador de queso

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Harry miró con incredulidad a Malfoy ¿Pasar el verano en la Mansión Malfoy?¿Con Malfoy? "¡Demonios, no!¡Nos mataríamos el uno al otro!"

"Bueno sí, pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr. Necesito tu ayuda con Medea, y no admitiré un no por respuesta"

"¡Qué lastima, porque la respuesta es NO!" Harry examinó a Malfoy, y se encontró con que el otro chico le estaba mirando con una expresión de determinación en su cara. Maldición. Era muy difícil discutir con un Malfoy decidido.

"¡Biip!¡Respuesta equivocada, inténtelo otra vez!"

Justo como se lo temía. Un Malfoy _muy_ decidido "Pero, ¿cómo sé que no es sólo una trampa para entregarme a Voldemort?"

Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor ante el nombre, pero permaneció calmado "El Señor Oscuro está ocupado esos días. Él y todos sus seguidores están en la Convención Anual de Mortífagos en Aberdeen"

Harry levantó una ceja "¿Y por qué no estás tú allí?"

"Ya fui el año pasado, y sinceramente lo encontré todo más bien flojo. Quiero decir, ¿Aberdeen?¡Hola! Hasta Dumbledore pudo proponer algo remotamente exótico como Las Bahamas"

Harry se rió y se abstuvo de decirle al otro cómo había sonado eso de gay "Bueno, ahí va esa excusa... pero sigo sin querer irme contigo"

"Claro que lo harás. No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, en realidad, no. Se iba a quedar aquí todo el verano en casa de tus tíos, sin forma de escapar de su ignorancia y sus odiosos comentarios. Hm. De repente la perspectiva de pasar el verano con un tío guapísimo y su adorable bebé en una magnifica mansión se le hizo mucho más tentador. Maldición.

Malfoy sonrió pagado de sí mismo "Creo que no. Ahora vámonos, tendrás que empaquetar tus cosas" Se levantó y salió al recibidor, hacia la escalera, y Harry se encontró siguiéndole de buena gana.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso Malfoy se detuvo y miró a Harry "¿Qué habitación?"

Harry apuntó hacia su habitación, y abrió la puerta para Malfoy y Medea.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor "Qué, eh... _pintoresco" _Dijo, con una expresión desdeñosa en su cara.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y empezó a echar cosas dentro de su baúl. No todos podían tener una gran mansión llena hasta el borde de elfos domésticos obsediendo cada orden tuya.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza molesto, y apartó a Harry del baúl "Sujeta a Medea" Dijo y se lo tendió. Entonces sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo para hacer el equipaje que hizo que todo volara metiéndose limpiamente en el baúl, incluso la jaula de Hedwig (una versión encogida, claro) Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, levitó el baúl y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry le siguió, cargando con Medea, y preguntándose dónde demonios había aprendido Malfoy un hechizo tan impresionante para hacer el equipaje. No era como si necesitara empacar sus propias cosas con todos esos elfos domésticos alrededor.

"¿Cómo llegaremos a tu casa?" Preguntó a Malfoy cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera.

El otro muchacho se detuvo y frunció el ceño "No había pensado en eso" Murmuró.

"Bueno, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Apareciéndome, por supuesto. Pero no lo haré ahora, maldito límite de edad. Por casualidad, ¿no sabrás cómo aparecer ilegalmente?"

"¡Claro que no!¡Me expulsarían si lo descubrieran alguna vez! Y no sabía que podías aparecerte con otra persona, ¿cómo es eso posible?" Harry miró interrogante a Malfoy, quien sacudió la cabeza ante su ignorancia.

"Hay hechizos especiales para aparecerse con bebés, pero sólo funcionan hasta que el niño tiene dos años. _Todos_ saben eso, Potter. No puedes floodear con un pequeño bebé precisamente, ¿puedes ahora?"

"Uhm, supongo que no" Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y miró a todas partes excepto a Malfoy.

"De todas maneras, supongo que tendremos que conseguir un traslador a mi casa" Malfoy abrió el baúl de Harry y sacó un libro al azar. Miró el titulo y levantó una ceja "¿Encante su propio queso?" Preguntó y miró interrogante a Harry, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se ruborizó aún más "Me gusta el queso" Murmuró e hizo una mueca cuando Malfoy empezó a aullar de risa.

"¿Te gusta el queso?¡Eso es encantador!" Rió Malfoy, luego sacó su varita "Portus" Murmuró apuntando al libro y una débil luz azul salió de la punta de su varita.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó Harry.

"Hice un traslador para nosotros"

"Pero, pero, ¡no puedes hacer eso!¡No estás autorizado!"

Malfoy sólo le miró y se encogió de hombros "¿Y qué?"

"¡Pero eso es ilegal!"

"¿Y qué?"

"Pero, quiero decir, y si, no puedes, bueno, verás..." Tartamudeó Harry, desconcertado por la calma de Malfoy.

"¿No me digas que el gran Harry Potter está asustado por hacer algo ilegal?" Dijo burlonamente Malfoy.

"¡No estoy asustado!"

"Lo estás"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Demuéstramelo. Coge el traslador"

Harry miró a Malfoy, entonces se acercó al libro para que tanto él como Medea estuvieran tocándolo. Malfoy levantó una mano y tocó también el libro, y de repente Harry sintió el tirón familiar detrás de su ombligo. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y el libro le tiró hacia delante, entre un viento aullante y un remolino de colores

**N/T:** Por fin a la Mansión Malfoy, ¿qué pasará entonces? Lo sé, lo sé, ¡el capítulo es super corto! Si no se me lian otras cosas igual actualizo a mitad de semana aprovechando las fiestas, promesa (pero por si acaso encended una velita, je je)


	7. La Mansión Malfoy

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

Draco sintió sus pies golpear el suelo y soltó el libro. Miró hacia Potter y vio al otro muchacho luchar por mantenerse de pie. Instintivamente, alargó la mano y cogió su brazo, evitando que se cayera.

"Gracias" Murmuró Potter y le miró de forma extraña.

Maldición ¿Acababa de ayudar a Potter?¿Qué le estaba pasando? Draco se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda "No podía dejarte tropezar y que se te cayera Medea" Dijo mientras levitaba el baúl y se alejaba. Habían aterrizado delante de la casa y se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás, sin ganas de pelearse con las enormes puertas principales. Después de un par de metros notó que Potter no le estaba siguiendo y se volvió para mirarle. Estaba mirando hipnotizado la casa. Maldición, había olvidado que la Mansión Malfoy normalmente tenía ese efecto en la gente.

Draco volvió a observar la Mansión, y sintió hincharse su corazón. De más de 1000 años, la Mansión Malfoy era una mansión Fulbertiana muy bien conservada, construida con piedra caliza de color beige. Era una de las mansiones más grandes de la Inglaterra mágica, y situada en medio de un valle, lejos de todos los pueblos muggles "¿Vienes" Draco se volvió hacia Potter y dio golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia.

El moreno se sacudió de su ensoñación y asintió a Draco, quien se volvió y siguió caminando. Una vez dentro se dirigió a su habitación, donde conjuró algo que se parecía a una cuna. Sospechaba que si bajaba a las mazmorras encontraría la mayoría de sus antiguas cosas de bebé, pero todavía no tenía tiempo de mirar. Draco dejó el baúl en una esquina y se dejó caer sobre su cama de gran tamaño, con adornos dorados, y agitó su mano en dirección a la cuna "Puedes colocarla allí mismo" Dijo y se dejó caer atrás de forma que estaba tumbado con su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Potter y vio al otro chico haciendo lo que le había dicho, y luego permanecer de pie en el centro de la habitación mirando interesado a su alrededor.

"Esta habitación debe de ser lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa mi casa entera" Meditó en voz alta, y Draco sonrió pagado de sí mismo "Puedes sentarte por ahí si quieres" Dijo y agitó su mano hacia uno de los sofás. Potter hizo otra vez lo que se le había dicho y Draco abandonó su cama para unirse a él "Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué comen los bebés?"

"Bueno" Dijo Potter y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Maldición, pensó Draco y siguió su mano con los ojos. Tenía un pelo tan bonito. Oscuro y brillante y perfecto, a su manera desordenada. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en el resto de la respuesta de Potter "Eso depende de su edad. Hasta que tienen cuatro meses sólo deben tener leche, pero después puedes intentar con unas gachas claras de cereales, y cuando más mayores se hagan más podrán comer ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tiene Medea?"

"No, pero puedo comprobarlo" Draco se dirigió hacia la cuna y sacó su varita "Dies natalis" Murmuró, y un rayo de luz morada salió de su varita y rodeó a Medea. Después de unos segundos el brillo a su alrededor desapareció, y la fecha 14-01-1997 quedaba suspendida encima de su cabeza por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer también.

"Wow" Dijo Potter "Eso fue un hechizo útil, ¿cómo hiciste eso otra vez?"

Draco se giró y sonrió pagado de sí mismo al otro chico, entonces levantó su varita y repitió el procedimiento, sólo que esta vez hacia Potter. La fecha 31-07-1980 brilló púrpura encima de su cabeza "¿31 de Julio?" Preguntó "¡Pero eso es dentro de cinco días!"

"Ya lo sé" Dijo Potter y se rió.

"¡Mejor que no estés esperando una fiesta!¡Porque no vas a conseguir una!"

"El día que Malfoy me dé una fiesta…" Potter se rió otra vez y sacudió su cabeza "No, pierde cuidado, no estoy esperando nada. De hecho, ni siquiera planeé que lo descubrieras"

"Bien. Ahora sígueme. Te enseñaré tu habitación" Draco se volvió y salió de la habitación, luego entró en la de la derecha cruzando el vestíbulo. Era una habitación grande y ventilada, con papel floreado pintado en azul que su madre había escogido. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba bastante polvorienta "Haré que los elfos domésticos la limpien un poco" Se volvió hacia Potter, quien le había seguido y le vio asentir "Estupendo. Ahora, pon tu baúl por ahí o algo así ¿Tienes hambre?" Sin esperar respuesta, salió por la puerta y continuó "Estoy hambriento. Te mostraré dónde está el comedor, y cómo conseguir tu comida. Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a tener elfos domésticos alrededor"

Bajaron al comedor, y Draco le enseñó las diferentes habitaciones de camino, como el baño, la sala de dibujo y el despacho de su padre. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Potter se paró en seco y miró la mesa. Era una mesa antigua de caoba, de unos veinticinco metros de largo y con una silla en cada extremo y una en el centro. Suficiente para tres Malfoy "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Draco y miró a Potter.

"¡Esta mesa es casi tan larga como aquellas que tenemos en el colegio!" Exclamó el chico de ojos verdes.

"Sí, ninguna familia pura sangre que se precie tendría nada inferior a eso"

"¿Siempre os sentáis tan separados?" Preguntó Harry, moviéndose hacia el espacio entre las sillas.

"Por supuesto"

"¿Pero cómo os habláis?"

"No hablamos"

"Oh"

Draco miró a Potter y se sorprendió al encontrar algo que parecía como decepción en la cara del otro. Quizá Potter quería hablar con él, pensó esperanzado, pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Claro que no lo haría. Probablemente sólo quería ser capaz de maldecirle cuando no estuviera mirando "Así que, ¿dónde quieres sentarte?" Preguntó.

"Uhm, me da igual" Potter se encogió de hombros "¿Quizá en el centro? Entonces no me sentiré como si estuviera completamente en otra habitación"

Draco miró a Potter, luego a la mesa otra vez, y luego volvió a mirar a Potter ¿Quizá las sillas estaban un poco demasiado separadas? Nunca le había importado cuando comía con sus padres, pero le gustaba estar cerca de Potter, ser capaz de observarle cuando miraba a otro lado. Sería difícil observar a alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación "Bueno, quizá, sólo por esta vez, podemos mover las sillas para que estemos los dos sentados en el centro" Dijo y sonrió cuando vio iluminarse los ojos de Potter. No le importaba si era porque quería maldecirle, estaba feliz porque Potter quisiera estar cerca de él.

**N/T:** No sé si fueron las velitas que pusisteis para que actualizara pero… ¡tenéis capi nuevo, disfrutadlo en esos días de descanso.

Por cierto, acabo de enterarme de que he conseguido 60 reviews en esta historia, estoy encantada, es más de lo que me esperaba, me habría conformado con menos, mentira, estoy contentísima, je je, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review y también a aquellos que lo están leyendo en el anonimato, espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

Besets a tots!


	8. De compras

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Sentado al otro lado de Malfoy, Harry miró expectante al rubio. No estaba completamente seguro sobre qué hacer, pero sospechaba que todo funcionaba de algún modo como cuando lo descubrió en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto curso. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio a Draco mirar su plato y decir firmemente "Lasaña" Un plato humeante de comida italiana apareció inmediatamente en la fuente de plata delante del rubio, y empezó a comer.

Con vacilación Harry se volvió hacia su plato y murmuró "Albóndigas" Al instante la comida apareció en su plato, sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y empezó a comer.

Después de media hora y dos raciones más de albóndigas, Harry no podía dar ni un bocado más, así que se recostó y estudió a Malfoy más de cerca. El verano parecía haberse llevado bien con el muchacho de ojos grises y había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Su cara había perdido la mayoría de sus rasgos infantiles y estaba más cincelada. También era un poco más alto de lo que solía ser. Ambos, Harry y Draco, siempre habían sido más bajos que los demás, pero en algún momento del otoño pasado Harry había empezado a crecer mucho y pronto era casi una cabeza más alto que el Slytherin. Esto había sido motivo de bastante diversión entre Harry y Ron, pero Malfoy les alcanzó por fin. Si Harry no estaba completamente equivocado, incluso le sobrepasaba por un par de centímetros.

Pronto Malfoy había terminado con su Lasaña y también se recostó, observando a Harry con tanto interés como había mostrado el moreno. Por un rato sólo se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo "Bueno"

"Bueno, ¿qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Uhm, no sé, probablemente deberíamos asegurarnos de que tienes todo lo que necesite el bebé"

Los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaron inmediatamente y preguntó "¿Quieres decir ir de compras?"

"Bueno, sí, a menos que lo tengas todo aquí"

"Probablemente sí, pero no puedo molestarme en mirar, ¡vámonos a comprar!" El rubio sonrió a Harry con un entusiasmo tal que de repente Harry empezó a preocuparse de lo que estaba a punto de lanzarse.

XoXoX

Media hora más tarde dos muchachos y un bebé estaban caminando por el Callejón Diagon, hacia una pequeña tienda llamada "Molly Coddle – Ropa de niño y artículos para bebés" Entraron y Harry estuvo abrumado por la cantidad de ropa rosa y azul que había allí ¡Todo parecía brillar de un color pastel difuso, y había mujeres por todas partes! Mirando con nerviosismo a Malfoy, Harry vio que el otro muchacho también parecía un poco indeciso. Estaba preguntándose si sería mejor salir de ahí, cuando de repente una pequeña mujer con brillante pelo negro y unos amables ojos marrones estaba delante de ellos.

"¡Oh, qué niña tan _adorable_!" Arrulló la mujer, y Harry se preguntó cómo, en nombre de Merlín, podía ver que era una niña. Él segurísimo que no podía, y a juzgar por el error de antes, Malfoy tampoco podía. Debía de ser el tan rumoreado instinto femenino "¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó la mujer, y Malfoy contestó con orgullo.

"Medea"

"¡Oh, qué nombre tan bonito! Le queda bien a una niña tan bonita ¿Vosotros dos sois sus hermanos?"

"Yo soy su padre" Dijo Malfoy, y los dos, Harry y la mujer morena, le miraron sorprendidos "Y éste es mi… eh… amigo" Hizo un gesto hacia Harry y la mujer asintió.

"Por supuesto, tu _amigo" _Le guiñó el ojo a Malfoy, quien parecía ligeramente ofendido.

"¡No, no! ¡Amigos, sólo amigos!" Dijo rápidamente, y la mujer asintió, aunque Harry pensó que parecía un poco dudosa.

"Por cierto, me llamo Molly Coddle, y soy la dueña de esta pequeña tienda" La mujer les sonrió con orgullo e hizo gestos a su alrededor "¿Ustedes dos necesitan ayuda?"

Malfoy miró interrogante a Harry y el último asintió "Seria estupendo algo de ayuda" Sonrió "Esta señorita de aquí se queda con nosotros por un tiempo, y necesitamos casi de todo. La única ropa que tiene es las que lleva, y lo único que tenemos es una cuna. Nos llevaremos todo lo que nos puedas proporcionar, el dinero no será un problema" Harry esperaba que a Malfoy no le importara que dijera eso, pero si se negaba a pagar, lo haría él mismo. No le importaba. De hecho le había cogido bastante cariño al pequeño bebé.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto" Dijo la Sra. Coddle, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de clientes que querían comprar tantas cosas "Empecemos con la ropa, ¿les parece?" Malfoy asintió, y al instante una larga cinta métrica llegó volando por el aire. El Slytherin tendió el bebé a la Sra. Coddle, y ella empezó inmediatamente a tomar sus medidas "¿En qué colores han pensado?"

Malfoy dijo inmediatamente "Negro" Mientras Harry decía "Amarillo" Y se miraron amenazadores el uno al otro.

"Malfoy, ¿no es posible que pienses en vestir a un niño completamente de negro?" Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido "¡Rosa, amarillo y blanco, ésos son colores adecuados para niñas pequeñas!"

"Pero ésta no es una niña _normal_, es _mi_ pequeña, e irá vestida de negro como todos los Malfoy antes que ella"

"P-pero, no puede ser, quiero decir, no está bien, es sólo, ¡_no_! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Ella puede tener uno o dos conjuntos negros, pero no permitiré que la vistas de negro! ¡No la tendré así!"

"¿Y quién dice que tienes elección en el asunto?"

"El chantaje lo dice. Si no me escuchas, no te ayudaré. Es tan sencillo como eso" Dijo Harry desafiante, su barbilla levantada y sus ojos ardientes.

"Eso es tan… tan… tan…"

"¿Slytherin?" Ayudó Harry.

"Sí, Slytherin" Dijo Malfoy apretando los dientes, pero sus ojos mostraron que sabía que había perdido "Bien, conjuntos en amarillo, blanco y rosa entonces" Dijo con disgusto, estremeciéndose visiblemente "¡Y al menos dos negros!"

"¿Lo tienes?" Harry sonrió a la Sra. Coddle, y ella volvió a asentir.

"Sí, sólo esperen aquí y tendré la ropa de su talla para vosotros en un minuto" Sonrió y desapareció por una puerta trasera.

Caminando detrás de Malfoy hacia un sofá en el centro de la habitación, Harry notó que de repente estaban rodeados de mujeres. Parecía que todas las mujeres habían decidido babear por Medea y estaban bombardeando a Malfoy con preguntas sobre su nombre, edad, alimentación, dentición, etc. El rubio parecía un animal enjaulado, y Harry se rió estrepitosamente. Sin embargo éste no fue un movimiento muy inteligente, porque pronto la mayor parte de la atención estaba en él. Malfoy parecía haber pasado a las mujeres el mensaje de que Harry era el experto, y ahora estaba teniendo grandes problemas en responder a todas. Demonios, ni siquiera _sabía_ la respuesta a la mayoría de las cosas que le estaban preguntando. En todo caso, ¿qué, en el nombre de Merlín, era un cólico?

Afortunadamente, Harry fue salvado por la campana, o más bien por la llegada de Molly Coddle. Tenía toda la ropa que habían pedido, y les dijo que el resto lo enviaría a la mansión en algún momento del día siguiente. Malfoy pagó con su Tarjeta Mágica, y en seguida huyeron del edificio. Harry se hizo una nota mental de no socializar con mujeres maternales nunca más.

**N/T:** Igual debería haber festivos, ¡es cuando doy lo mejor de mí misma! Enhorabuena, otro capitulo y un poquitín más largo. Ala, ¡a disfrutar!

Siento no contestar los reviews, sólo tenía el tiempo justo para las actualizaciones, intentaré contestar a todos, promesa, me encanta saber lo que opináis de la historia, ¡prácticamente coincido en todo con vosotros!


	9. Adonis

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar los dos, se aventuraron hacia la habitación de Malfoy, esquivando elfos domésticos ocupados y maldiciones en el camino. Caminaban en silencio, pero a Harry no le parecía incómodo o forzado, como a menudo tenían esa tendencia los silencios, sino bastante amigable. Había estado sorprendido al descubrir que durante la comida Malfoy de hecho había conversado con él y le contó sobre la historia Malfoy, sin insultarle una sola vez. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tan sorprendido que se atragantó con la comida y Malfoy tuvo que hacerle el Heimlich. Pero, dónde, en el nombre de Merlín, habría aprendido Malfoy el Heimlich, no tenía ni la menor idea.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Malfoy, o más bien _habitaciones_, el rubio se dirigió hacia la cuna para echarle un vistazo al bebé - Duerme profundamente - Dijo y se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza.

Harry les observaba y sonrió para sí mismo. Malfoy era realmente estupendo con ella. Tenía los instintos, ahora sólo necesitaba el conocimiento. Con un poco de entrenamiento sería un gran padre algún día. Era casi una vergüenza que fuera a entregar el bebé, parecían tan perfectos juntos. Una pequeña familia, sólo faltaba el otro padre. No necesariamente una madre, pero quizá otro padre. Alguien que pudiera enseñar a Malfoy lo básico, y entonces ayudarle con la paternidad…

Uh-oh.

Se estaba poniendo sentimental otra vez. Maldición. Pensar en formar una familia con Malfoy, eso fue bajo. Realmente bajo. Aunque era guapo, con esos brillantes ojos grises y ese suave, perfecto pelo. Indudablemente era el tío más guapo del colegio.

¡Basta!

¡No estaba teniendo fantasías sobre Malfoy! ¡Nunca! ¡Malfoy no!

Pero se le vería bien sin su camisa… y luego sus pantalones…

¡No, no, no! ¡Muy mal! ¡Céntrate Harry, recuerda, archienemigo! Bueno, segundo archienemigo, de todas maneras. Voldie va primero. Harry suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para librarse de pensamientos no deseados, luego se dirigió hacia la pareja. Colocándose al lado de Malfoy, miró al bebé - Es preciosa - Murmuró y sonrió al rubio.

- Sí - Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa, y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron. Harry podía sentir una sensación de ahogo en su garganta y de repente se le hizo muy difícil respirar. Miró profundamente en esos ojos grises, y se maravilló de lo hermosos que eran. Parecían plata liquída, rodeados por una línea más oscura y salpicada con motas más claras alrededor de las pupilas. Harry nunca habìa visto algo así alguna vez antes. De repente el azul, verde y marrón parecían colores apagados, nada comparado con el brillo del gris.

De repente Harry se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de hecho, y se apartó sonrojándose violentamente. Malfoy también tenía un matiz rosa en su piel, y miró a todas partes excepto a Harry. Intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo de lo que hablar, Harry miró al bebé y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza - Bueno, eh, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

- ¿Ella? Oh. Claro. _Ella_. Eh, no lo sé, estaba pensado en llevármela conmigo al Ministerio y buscar a alguien que pueda encontrar a su madre biológica.

- ¿El Ministerio? Oh, sí, claro. Buena idea - Dijo Harry ausentemente, intentando no mirar a Malfoy. Deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente, pero ¿quién sabía qué acabaría haciendo? Casi salta de su armario una vez; tenía que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. Malfoy podría ser más amistoso con él de lo que era habitualmente, pero no se lo tomaría definitivamente bien si Harry intentaba besarle. No que quisiera hacerlo. Besar a Malfoy. No del todo. Besar a Malfoy era lo más lejano en su mente ahora mismo. Sería absurdo. Besar a Malfoy. Muy mal. Besar a Malfoy mandaría al mundo en un completo caos. Pero, afortunadamente, no estaba pensando en besar a Malfoy, así que no era un problema.

- ¿Potter? _¿Potter? ¡Harry!_

La cabeza de Harry se levantó bruscamente y miró confuso a Malfoy.

- ¿Has escuchado _algo_ de lo que estaba diciendo?

- Eh… no - Murmuró Hary y miró hacia abajo avergonzado - Lo siento.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y sacudió su cabeza - Gryffindors - Frunció el ceño y pasó la mano por su pelo - Ahora, escucha con atención. No quiero repetirme _otra vez_ - Harry asintió con timidez, y el rubio continuó - Decía que creo que me iré al Ministerio ahora mismo, ¿y serías tan amable de acompañarme?

- Seguro, fludearé y te veré allí, ¿vale?

- Bien, ya sabes dónde están los polvos flú, sírvete - Y con eso Malfoy levantó a Medea y apareció. Harry fue por el pasillo hasta que llegó al despacho de Lucius Malfoy, y pronto salió mareado y tropezando de una de las chimeneas de la sala principal del Ministerio de Magia.

Harry miró a su alrededor y después de un rato vio a Malfoy delante de la gran fuente en el centro de la sala. Echó a andar y vio que el otro chico le estaba mirando con desdén - ¿Qué?

- Tus ropas están desaliñadas y llenas de hollín, tus gafas están torcidas y tu pelo está aún más desordenado de lo que normalmente está ¿No puedes ir a alguna parte sin parecer que acabes de salir de debajo de un terremoto?

- Nope - Dijo Harry y mostró al rubio una sonrisa taimada - Es parte de mi imagen.

Malfoy dio un resoplido, pero Harry podía ver que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa - Bueno, ¿al menos puedes enderezar tus gafas?

- Vale, _mamá_ - Murmuró Harry, pero hizo lo que se le dijo.

Dirigiéndose hacia Seguridad, Harry miró por toda la sala. No había casi nadie allí. La última vez que había visitado el Ministerio estaba abarrotado de gente, pero ahora estaba completamente vacío - ¿Dónde está toda la gente? - Preguntó a Malfoy, desconcertado.

O en Aberdeen o en Las Bahamas, creo - Dijo el rubio - O aprovechando la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con su familia mientras los demás están en Aberdeen o en Las Bahamas.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? - Dijo Harry y se golpeó la cabeza.

- Porque tú, a diferencia de mí, tienes la inteligencia de un gusarajo.

Harry jadeó indignado e intentó pegarle en la nuca de Malfoy, pero el otro lo esquivó fácilmente y le sonrió con suficiencia.

- Cuidado, Potter. Hombre con bebé.

- Cobarde. Hacer que el bebé libre tus batallas. Muy Hufflepuff de tu parte - Replicó, y sonrió pagado de sí mismo cuando fue el turno de Malfoy de jadear con indignación. No obstante, el rubio nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volverle a insultar porque en ese momento habían llegado a Seguridad. Un hombre peludo vestido de turquesa brillante les miró - Digan su nombre completo y asunto - Dijo con voz monótona.

- Draco Lucius Adrian Cassius Adonis Malfoy, de visita al Departamento de Protección Infantil.

- Harry James Potter, de visita al Departamento de Protección Infantil.

La cabeza del hombre se movió bruscamente al mencionar Harry su nombre, y sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia la cicatriz. Sin embargo parecía tener algún sentido de discreción y lo dejó estar con eso - ¿Y el niño?

- Es mía - Dijo Malfoy con una expresión arrogante - Medea Malfoy.

El hombre asintió y no siguió con el tema - Varitas - Gruñó, y Harry y Malfoy dieron las suyas al hombre. Las colocó dentro de algo que parecía una balanza, y entregó a cada muchacho un trozo de pergamino A la salida, entregad el pergamino y recuperarán las varitas Dijo, luego se dio la vuelta, haciendo saber con claridad que la conversación había terminado.

Malfoy empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores, y Harry casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su ritmo. Se rió un poco para sí mismo, y Malfoy le mandó una mirada llameante - ¿De qué te estás riendo, Pot-cabezón? - Gruñó.

- ¿Adonis? - Dijo Harry, riéndose ahora a carcajadas de todo corazón.

- Te haré saber que es un nombre sumamente respetado entre familias pura sangres, y un nombre muy utilizado en la familia Malfoy - Respondió el rubio con arrogancia - Pero, claro, no puedes saber eso, siendo un Potter y un mestizo además.

- Lo que tú digas, Adonis, lo que tú digas - Se rió Harry, y entró en uno de los ascensores, cuyas puertas se habían abierto ahora.

Heimlich: Es una técnica de emergencia para prevenir la asfixia cuando se bloquean las vías respiratorias de una persona con un pedazo de alimento o cualquier otro objeto. Hay que ubicarse por detrás de la víctima, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y empujando por el estómago para forzar a que salga de las vías respiratorias.

**N/T:** Hola, otro capitulo nuevo para vosotros, mis queridos lectores. Seguimos avanzando y tengo el placer de informaros que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia y ya no hay punto de retorno. Lamentablemente siguen siendo cortos los capítulos pero intentaré compensarlo con la frecuencia de actualizaciones.

Por cierto, si encuentran algún fallo con los diálogos, no se preocupen, estoy probando a dar con la forma de que fanfiction me permita los guiones para los diálogos, ya que no me gusta nada utilizar las comillas. Si alguno sabe de alguna forma, que me lo diga por favor, y se ganará una amiga para siempre lol

¡Muchos besitos a todos! A disfrutar.


	10. Conociendo a Bob

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

Mientras cogían el ascensor, Draco reflexionaba sobre el misterio que era su relación con Harry Potter. Durante seis años se habían odiado visceralmente, aprovechando cada momento oportuno para lanzar hechizos dirigidos el uno al otro y en general eran realmente desagradables el uno con el otro. Y ahora, ahí estaban, juntos en el Ministerio de Magia en una misión compartida para encontrar a la madre biológica de Medea. _Y_ estaban actuando civilizadamente. Cierto, todavía se estaban insultando el uno al otro y riéndose a costa del otro, pero no era lo mismo. Era casi… amistoso.

Draco conocía sus propias razones para actuar menos hostilmente hacia Potter, necesitaba su ayuda y tenía un maldito enamoramiento por él pero, ¿cuáles eran las razones del moreno? Draco tenía grandes problemas en aceptar la solución obvia; que estaba actuando amistosamente porque quería. Porque eso sería absurdo, un Potter y un Malfoy no podían hacerse amigos, ¿verdad?

Draco fue sacado de su meditación por la disminución de velocidad del ascensor y una voz anunciando que habían llegado al primer piso donde se encontraba el Departamento de Protección Infantil. Miró al pequeño bebé en sus brazos y sintió que una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba envuelta en una manta verde bordada con el emblema Malfoy, sus ojos cerrados, tranquilamente dormida.

Potter salió del ascensor y Draco le siguió de cerca. Salieron a un pasillo estrecho con paredes grisáceas. Draco sospechaba que una vez fueron blancas, pero no habían sido lavadas por mucho tiempo. Se hizo una nota mental sobre no tocarlas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tomando la delantera, caminó hacia su izquierda hacia una gran puerta de un color azul descolorido. No llamó sino que entró directamente, haciendo tan poco ruido como podía.

Detrás de un pequeño escritorio, lleno de pilas desordenadas de papeles y trozos rancios de comida, estaba sentado un hombre de mediana edad. Era de facciones más bien marcadas, con grandes gafas que Draco sospechaba que remontaban a los años setenta y ropa de aspecto desaliñado de rayas horizontales azules y verdes. Estaba algo gordo y sus ojos azules claros parecían codiciosos y despiadados. Reconociendo al hombre de aquellas ocasiones que se vieron anteriormente, Draco sonrió jovialmente y dijo - ¡Tío Bob! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! - No obstante, su sonrisa nunca llegó a sus calculadores ojos grises.

El hombre llamado "tío Bob" saltó de su silla y sus ojos revoloteaban nerviosamente de Draco a Harry, y de vuelta a Draco otra vez - J-joven Draco, qué sorpresa. N-no esperaba verte aquí.

- Ah, las cosas no siempre resultan de la forma que esperábamos, _tío_ bob - Dijo dulcemente Draco.

Bob tembló visiblemente, y tragó saliva intranquilo - N-no me llames así Draco, a-alguien podría oírlo - Miró con inquietud a Potter, como si esperara que sacara su varita en cualquier momento y le atacara.

Potter miró confundido a Draco y vocalizó - ¿Le conoces?

- Aquí, sujeta a Medea - Dijo Draco, y aprovechó la oportunidad mientras ponía al bebé en brazos de Potter para inclinarse y susurrar - Es uno de los _compañeros de negocios_ de mi padre - Vio que el moreno había comprendido por la mirada amenazadora que mandó a Bob, y sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con su padre y su causa, y estaba más que feliz de saboteárselo un poco. Y en general, ¿qué importaba un espía en el ministerio de todas maneras?

Volviéndose hacia Bob, Draco le mandó otra sonrisa empalagosamente dulce y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído - Mi querido amigo Harry Potter no está de muy buen humor en este momento - Dijo conspiradoramente - No ha tenido una buena cacería de mortífagos en un mes, y se está impacientando bastante - Draco casi se rió en voz alta cuando vio cómo esta información afectaba a Bob, pero se mantuvo callado y siguió - No obstante, si dejas todo tu trabajo a un lado y nos ayudas con nuestro pequeño problema, estoy seguro de que te dejará tranquilo - Bob tragó saliva y asintió frenéticamente para mostrar que claro que les ayudaría - Buen chico - Dijo Draco y juntó las yemas de los dedos - Ahora, tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir, Potter, ¿puedes esperar aquí con Medea?

El moreno asintió y Draco guió a Bob por el brazo hacia el interior de otra habitación para discutir con detalle.

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Una hora más tarde un iracundo Draco salió del despacho de Bob, pasó por delante del muchacho con el bebé y salió al pasillo. Harry le siguió detrás, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba al rubio. Le alcanzó en los ascensores y le mandó una mirada interrogante, pero el otro muchacho decididamente no le estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Harry preguntó con indecisión, casi temeroso de molestar al otro muchacho cuando estaba en semejante estado.

- ¡Nada, eso es lo que ha pasado! ¡Ni una maldita cosa! - Refunfuñó Draco y miró a nadie en particular - ¡Ese cabrón de Bob dijo que no se podía hacer nada para encontrar a la madre biológica, ahora que estoy ligado a Medea, pero que sería tan amable de mirar si había alguien que quisiera adoptarla! _Tan amable_, sí claro, el bastardo sólo estaba cuidándose de su maldito pellejo.

- Bueno, eso no fue exactamente nada - Dijo Harry razonablemente - Si encuentra a alguien que esté dispuesto a adoptarla, podrás librarte del bebé, ¿no?

Malfoy le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego suspiró y se desplomó contra la pared - Supongo que sí - Dijo y pasó la mano sobre su pelo en un movimiento hipnotizante que Harry no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Luego frunció los labios pensativo, atrapando otra vez los ojos de Harry con el movimiento - Pero eso nos tomará mucho más trabajo, encontrar a la familia perfecta, papeleo, ya sabes, todo eso.

- Sí pero, ¿no valdrá la pena cuando vuelvas a tu vida y ya no tengas que preocuparte más por un bebé?

Por un minuto Harry pensó que Malfoy parecía indeciso, pero luego asintió y murmuró, como para sí mismo - Claro que valdrá la pena, claro.

Llegaron al atrio en silencio y Harry entregó a Medea a Malfoy, observándoles aparecerse antes de entrar en una de las chimeneas y floodear a la mansión, perdido en sus pensamientos.

**N/T:** Lo siento, lo siento por mi retraso, aviso para todos, el ambiente prenavideño es contraproducente para la salud del fanfiction slash! aparte de una sobrecarga de trabajo y comidas navideñas por estas fechas!

El domingo habrá otro capitulo, que aquí no ha pasado gran cosa la verdad y es cortisímo, lo siento mucho! Mejorará con los próximos capis!

Besets a tots! Y cuidado con las comilonas!


	11. Presentando al Sr Espejo

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Jueves, 31 de Julio, Harry se despertó con el repiqueteo de una lechuza en su ventana. Había pasado los últimos días enseñando a Malfoy lecciones de cuidado infantil, llegando a conocer al fastidioso rubio e intentando orientarse por la mansión. La verdad es que era increíblemente enorme, y se había perdido más de una vez. Afortunadamente, cuando se perdía sólo tenía que llamar a Hetty, la elfina doméstica, y ella acudía rápidamente a su rescate. Resultó que ella era una amiga de Dobby y ella le había acogido rápidamente en su corazón.

Ahora había amanecido la mañana de su cumpleaños, y Harry se levantó para abrir la ventana, dejando entrar a Hedwig, Pig y una de las lechuzas del colegio. Llevaban cuatro paquetes y bastantes cartas entre ellos y Harry las cogió con rapidez y les dio a cada lechuza un par de golosinas. Volviéndose para ponerlas encima de una mesa a su lado notó que allí había una bandeja con el desayuno sobre ella, y al lado de la bandeja había un regalo y una nota. Harry se dirigió hacia ella, puso los paquetes y cartas encima de su cama, entonces recogió la nota y la leyó.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

Eso era todo lo que decía. Nada más, ni siquiera un nombre. Pero eso no importaba, Harry reconocía la caligrafía pulcra de Malfoy. Sonrió como una tonta Hufflepuff de tercer año y abrió el regalo, preguntándose qué sería.

Era una foto con un bonito marco plateado. Harry lo identificó como aquella que fue tomada justo ayer y aparecía él sentado en el sofá del dormitorio de Malfoy, acunando a Medea. Ni siquiera había notado al otro tomando la foto, tan absorto estaba en el bebé. Ella le había sonreído y él estaba intentando que dijera su nombre. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír a Harry, y colocó la foto al lado de la bandeja y continuó con el resto de los regalos.

El primero era de Ron y era un libro titulado "Volaba como un loco" sobre el famoso jugador de Quidditch, Dai Llewellyn. El segundo era de Ginny y era un suéter verde del color de sus ojos. En su regalo había también un pequeño paquete de la Sra. Weasley en el que contenían dulces caseros de varios tipos. El tercero era de los gemelos, mandándole algunos artículos nuevos de su tienda, y el último era de Hermione. Le había enviado un libro titulado "Bebés mágicos y cómo criarlo; consejos y hechizos", una pluma de fénix, una botella nueva de tinta invisible y un revelador.

Cada uno de los regalos iban acompañados de una carta, y Harry leyó con rapidez todas ellas. Ron y los gemelos le deseaban feliz cumpleaños, Ginny le informó que Ron y Hermione eran ahora pareja oficial, y Hermione tenía diez palmos dedicados por completo a hechizos vinculantes y cuidado infantil. No había nada nuevo de lo que no habían averiguado ya con la ayuda de un muy reacio Bob, pero aún así era interesante leerla. Sin embargo, la última carta era la más esperada. Era un sobre amarillento con el emblema de Hogwarts, y la escritura era con la familiar tinta verde esmeralda. Harry lo rasgó y no pudo reprimir un grito de regocijo cuando leyó el contenido. Era oficialmente mayor de edad y tenía permiso para hacer magia fuera del colegio. Agarrando su varita, realizó rápidamente un par de hechizos, sólo porque sabía que podía.

Sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando Draco Malfoy entró corriendo a su habitación, sólo vestido de cintura para abajo y con una mirada de preocupación en su cara. Harry no pudo evitar mirar su ancho y bien desarrollado pecho. Sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban y tuvo que obligarse a mirar su cara en cambio.

- ¡Ven Harry! Medea está llorando y no puedo hacerla callar - Malfoy agarró su brazo y le arrastró fuera de la habitación. Obviamente estaba muy preocupado, pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. El rubio acababa de llamarle Harry.

Cuando entraron en la otra habitación, Harry se dirigió directamente hacia la cuna de Medea y miró a la pequeña. Estaba llorando y retorciéndose, su puño en su boca. Harry alargó la mano y retiró su puño, luego pasó un dedo por las encías. Justo lo que pensaba. Le estaban saliendo los dientes - Lección número 226 - Dijo y se volvió para sonreír a Malfoy, ¿o se suponía que tenía que llamarle Draco ahora? - Sólo le están saliendo los dientes. No es nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Oh - Draco se sonrojó ligeramente - Siento haberte arrastrado aquí por nada.

- Está bien, me preocupo por ella tanto como tú, Draco - Esperó con nerviosismo, pero el otro no le corrigió por el uso de su nombre. Sólo le sonrió y entonces le deseó un feliz cumpleaños - Gracias - Dijo Harry - Y gracias por el regalo. Era precioso.

Mal… no, _Draco_ sólo se encogió de hombros - Me alegro de que te gustara.

- Oh - exclamó Harry - Casi me olvido, recibí una carta de Hermione sobre el hechizo vinculante.

La cabeza de Draco se levantó bruscamente - ¿Qué averiguó?

- Bueno, dijo que era un hechizo realmente avanzado y que es usado normalmente en casos de adopción, para unir al bebé con sus nuevos padres. La unión entrega toda la responsabilidad a los nuevos padres, y les convierte en guardianes legales del bebé. Ya sabes, tienen registros mágicos de cada bebé mágico nacido y de sus guardianes, y los registros son actualizados automáticamente cuando se realiza el hechizo. Es irreversible, pero es posible que entregues a Medea en adopción a otra pareja y entregar la responsabilidad a ellos.

- Nada que Bob no nos haya contado ya - Murmuró el rubio, y Harry sacudió la cabeza con pena - Bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora, ¡es tu cumpleaños! - Dijo Draco, con alegría forzada - ¿Has desayunado? ¿No? Estupendo, entonces eres más que bienvenido a desayunar aquí conmigo y con Medea. Tengo un espejo que se muere por conocerte hace días.

Harry le miró con expresión perpleja, pero se encogió de hombros y fue a por la bandeja con comida de su habitación. Cuando volvió Draco estaba dando de comer a Medea en uno de los sofás, y en el centro de la habitación había un gran espejo de marco dorado. Harry lo miró con un poco de suspicacia y miró interrogante a Draco - Adelante - Dijo el rubio, y Harry se dirigió al espejo, sin saber exactamente qué esperar.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Dijo el sin lugar a dudas espejo masculino con voz baja y ronca - Date la vuelta, cariño, vamos - Harry lanzó una mirada de temor a Draco, pero hizo lo que se le dijo - Dios mío, eso sí que es un pedazo de trasero sabroso, veo sin duda lo que ves en ése, queridísimo Draco - Harry se sonrojó furiosamente mientras Draco parecía muy incómodo, y el espejo rió guturalmente - Ahora, si alguna vez decidís pasarlo bien, que sea en el baño, ¿queréis? Nada como un buen espectáculo antes de la cena - Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron aún más que antes, y Harry decidió que era momento de huir de la habitación. Intentando librarse desesperadamente de imágenes de él y Draco teniendo sexo en el baño, decidió que una ducha probablemente sería lo mejor, una realmente fría.

**N/T:** Muchas gracias por todo, por los reviews, por el apoyo que me dáis en esos días. Espero que os guste el capi, sobre todo la parte concerniente al espejo, juas juas! Me habría encantado ver vuestras caras cuando lo leíais!

Besotes a tots!


	12. Verdad o Reto

**N/T:** Mil perdones por el retraso, se me ha juntado las navidades con un par de problemillas familiares e informáticos, pero sigo al pie del cañón y no cejaré en mi empeño hasta acabar con la traducción de esta historia. Ahora pónganse cómodos y disfruten del capitulo, sólo os diré que... ¡ya empieza lo bueno!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review y también a aquellos que leen desde el anonimato. Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar!

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

En la tarde del cumpleaños de Harry, Draco estaba tumbado sobre su cama mirando discretamente como el moreno acunaba a Medea. Era la imagen perfecta de inocencia y felicidad familiar pero Draco no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente excitado. Observar a Harry siendo paternal mandaba sangre hacia su ingle más rápido que cualquier revista Playmago alguna vez. Cerró brevemente sus ojos, preguntándose cómo sería tener a Harry acariciando _su_ mejilla en vez de la de Medea, pero apartó con rapidez el pensamiento. No era bueno soñar despierto, si deseaba a este muchacho de ojos verdes, tenía que enterarse de una cosa o dos sobre él primero. Sonriendo, Draco se volvió hacia Harry y bostezó - Harry, estoy aburrido - Se quejó - ¡Pon a dormir a Medea y haz algo conmigo!

Draco no sabía exactamente por qué, pero las mejillas de Harry se volvieron de un bonito color carmesí. Levantó la mirada y respondió - ¿Hacer qué?

- Oh, no sé, podríamos jugar a algo… como Verdad o Reto - Draco sonrió interiormente mientras Harry se quedaba sin aliento y sintió un impulso repentino de frotarse las manos. Esto iba a ser interesante. Obviamente el Chico Maravilla tenía algo que esconder.

- Uhm - Dijo Harry vacilante - ¿No podríamos jugar a algo más? ¿Como ajedrez o algo así?

- ¿Cuál es el problema, el pequeño Harrykins está asustado? Se burló Malfoy y casi se rió cuando vio la mirada de desafío en los ojos de Harry. Esto era demasiado fácil.

- De ninguna manera, _Dray_ - Gruñó el adolescente y se levantó. Draco hizo una mueca ante aquel horrible nombre; lo odiaba y Harry lo sabía, pero estaba alegre sin duda cuando vio a Harry poner a Medea en su cuna y enfrentarse a el con una mirada de determinación en su cara - Venga, estoy listo.

- ¿Qué dirías si… _subimos la apuesta_ un poco?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Harry estaba empezando a parecer un poco aprensivo y Draco casi se rió en voz alta. Agitó su varita e inmediatamente tenía dos vasos delante suyo, una botella del más fino vodka mágico, y un vial de poción poco cargada de la verdad.

- Esto - Dijo, levantando el vial - Es una poción de la verdad - Vio parpadear los ojos de Harry hacia el vial y continuó - Sólo para asegurarnos de que diremos la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad - Sonrió perversamente - ¿Está dispuesto el Chico Dorado? - Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante el apodo, y asintió con ferocidad - Estupendo - Dijo Draco y se dirigió hacia la silla delante suyo - Que empiece el juego.

Parecía que los dos muchachos habían alcanzado un acuerdo común en que querían saber más el uno sobre el otro, porque los dos sólo eligieron Verdad. Las preguntas eran bastante inocentes al principio pero, mientras se emborrachaban más y más de vodka, se volvieron más y más atrevidas.

- ¿Quién fue la última persona con quien te acostaste? ¿O alguna vez te acostaste con alguien? - Harry arrastraba las palabras y Draco pensó por un momento ¿La última persona con quien se había acostado? Ëse tenía que ser… - Anthony Goldstein - Respondió.

- ¿El Ravenclaw?

- El mismo.

- Huh, ¿estuvo bien?

- Mucho - Draco mostró a Harry una sonrisa ladeada y el último se sonrojó de un delicioso color rosado - Mi turno ahora, déjame ver - Draco reflexionó por un momento antes de preguntar - ¿Cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido?

Draco pudo ver que Harry contaba inconscientemente con sus dedos, tal como había imaginado, antes de responder por fin - Seis.

- ¿Seis? No está mal para alguien a quien todo el mundo mágico considera virginal - Harry resopló y Draco sonrió - ¿Quiénes son?

- Uh,uh - Harry sacudió su cabeza sonriente - ¡Mi turno para preguntar! ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad.

- ¿Es cierto que vas a casarte con Pansy Parkinson?

- ¡Ugh! ¡Demonios no! ¿De dónde diablos vino eso? – Draco le lanzó una mirada de disgusto y se estremeció visiblemente.

- Todos lo piensan; es de conocimiento común desde el último par de meses.

- Maldición - Farfulló Draco - No me extraña que haya tenido problemas para tener sexo.

Harry se rió y se sirvió otro vaso - Tu turno - Dijo y sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa que enviaba escalofríos por la columna de Draco - Elijo Verdad.

- Bueno, ya sabes la pregunta, ¿quiénes son las seis personas con quien has echado un polvo?

- Hm, déjame ver, estaba Cho Chang aquella vez, y Ginny Weasley claro, salimos durante un tiempo - Draco asintió, ya había previsto aquellas dos, era el resto por lo que era curioso - Y después de eso estaba Seamus.

Draco escupió, y se mojó de vodka la parte delantera de su camisa - ¿Finnigan? Pero yo pensé, bueno, demonios, ¡creía que eras heterosexual!

- Nah, después de lo de Ginny comprendí que las chicas no eran realmente lo mío. Pero no te atrevas a contárselo a nadie, es mi shereto… no, _screret… shercet… ssshheeetreto…_ - Harry le miró a través de unos ojos ligeramente vidriosos y Draco sacudió su cabeza intentando no reírse.

- ¿Secreto? - Ayudó.

- Sí, shecreto.

- No lo contaré. Demonios, probablemente no lo recordaré mañana siquiera ¿Y los tres últimos?

- Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood y Terry Boot.

- ¿Terry Boot, ese putón? ¡Pensé que tenías criterio! Yo ya me lo hice con él en quinto año.

- Sí, bueno, estaba borracho y él estaba dispuesto - Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco se rió. Casi siempre se imaginaba a Harry mojigato en cierto modo; obviamente estaba equivocado.

- Tu turno - Dijo.

- ¿Reto o Verdad?

En los siguientes días Draco no pudo explicarse qué le poseyó para hacer eso, si fue espontáneamente o de buena fe. Pero mientras su boca se abría, las palabras que pretendía decir no salieron; en cambio dijo - Reto.

Harry le lanzó una mirada incrédula, y mordió su labio inferior, pensando detenidamente. Draco no pudo evitarlo pero sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos por los labios del otro, mirando hipnotizado cómo Harry se lo mordía. Podía ver que Harry estaba inseguro, pero nada pudo prepararle para lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Harry.

- Bésame - Susurró el moreno, y Draco le miró, incrédulo.

- Estás borracho, Harry, tú no quieres…

- Sí que quiero. Puedes odiarme mañana, pero ahora mismo, por favor sólo cállate y bésame, ¿lo harás? - Y Draco sólo estaba demasiado feliz para como para sentirse obligado. Levantándose, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el otro muchacho y se colocó en el regazo de Harry, bajando su boca lentamente hacia la suya. Al principio el beso era suave, casi casto, pero luego Draco sintió la punta de la lengua de Harry acariciando su labio inferior, e inmediatamente abrió su boca para dejarle entrar. Pronto los dos chicos estaban involucrados en una lucha por el predominio, sus lenguas luchando y sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpos. De alguna manera se dirigieron a la cama, las ropas volando por todas partes, y aunque muy distraídos y bastante borrachos, Draco todavía consiguió pensar que esto era diferente a cualquier otra ocasión. Esto era mejor.


	13. Al día siguiente

¡Tachán, taaaachán! Actualización de la historia '482 Lecciones en Cuidado Infantil' y, ¿saben qúe? Contaremos con la participación especial de… sí, sí… ¡Mr. Espejo!

¡Sin más, a disfrutar del capitulo!

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, Harry miró con los ojos entornados el sol que brillaba a través de una gran ventana a su izquierda. Se acurrucó más contra la almohada y examinó las paredes verde claro.

Espera un minuto.

Sus paredes no eran de color verde claro; eran azules, una especie de papel pintado floreado. Mirando recelosamente a su alrededor, Harry notó varias cosas que no estaban demasiado bien. Esta habitación era mucho más grande que la suya, las sábanas eran blancas y alguien estaba acostado con sus brazos estrechándole su cintura. Alguien con dedos esbeltos y artísticos, piel pálida y pelo realmente, realmente rubio.

Oh Dios.

Estaba tumbado en la cama de Draco.

Con Draco.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

Harry intentó desesperadamente escapar del agarre del Slytherin, pero el durmiente sólo tensó el abrazo. Tragando saliva, Harry se dejó caer sobre la almohada, maldiciendo su suerte. No tenía idea de cómo llegó allí, pero una cosa era segura, si el rubio le encontraba durmiendo en su cama, Harry no viviría para oír la próxima vez que Hermione mencionara 'Hogwarts, la Historia'. No que fuera algo malo la verdad, pero aún así prefería horas de dolorosa recitación de Hermione cualquier cosa que Draco le haría si le descubría en su cama.

Intentando liberarse una vez más, Harry se encontró de repente en el suelo. Todo el forcejeo le había llevado peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cama, y ahora se había deslizado por él. Levantándose, caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta, cuando de repente oyó una voz.

- ¡Morgan le Fay! ¡Debes de ser jugador de Quidditch, porque eso sí que es una escoba, maldita sea! - Harry miró a su alrededor y se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo en el espejo dorado de Malfoy. Mirando abajo notó que el espejo estaba en lo cierto; efectivamente estaba enseñando su 'escoba'. Sonrojándose furiosamente miró a su alrededor y recogió sus pantalones, poniéndoselos con rapidez para cubrir su desnudez - Lo pasaste bien, ¿eh? - Ronroneó el espejo, y Harry se sonrojó aún más.

- Contrólate - Susurró - Quiero salir de aquí antes de que se despierte Draco, demonios.

- Demasiado tarde - Dijo el espejo, y Harry podía haber jurado que estaba sonriendo con satisfacción. Girándose con lentitud miró a la cama y encontró a un somnoliento Draco Malfoy observándole.

- Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó y Harry se dejó llevar por el pánico ¿Qué debía decirle?

- Eh, bueno, sólo estaba, uhm, ¡echándole un vistazo a Medea! Sí. Echando un vistazo. Sólo echar un vistazo - Asintió frenéticamente, y se dirigió a la cuna para ilustrar que era efectivamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Oh, bueno, cuando acabes vuelve aquí porque estoy helado, demonios - Draco se dejó caer en la cama y Harry le envió una mirada de incredulidad ¿Acababa de decir Draco lo que él pensaba que había dicho? Sonriendo estúpidamente, Harry se dirigió a la cama y se sentó con cuidado en el borde, mirando al otro muchacho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pelo despeinado. La luz proveniente de la ventana iluminaba su cara y hacía brillar su piel. En ese momento Harry comprendió que Draco no era lindo, ni siquiera guapo, ni aún remotamente, hermoso sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Saca tu culo bonito de esos pantalones y vente aquí a mi lado! - Refunfuñó Draco y Harry se rió e hizo lo que se le dijo. Finalmente acomodado, disfrutó de la sensación de tener al otro muchacho a su lado, y decidió que estaba equivocado. Definitivamente prefería a Draco por encima de la recitación de Hermione. Sintiéndose más y más somnoliento y absolutamente contento, Harry observó que no le importaría estar tumbado así para siempre. Sin embargo Draco tenía otros planes.

A punto de dormirse, Harry sintió de repente unos brazos cálidos que le rodeaban desde detrás, y una boca suave que delineaba su mandíbula con besos. Conteniendo el aliento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso al otro muchacho. Draco aceptó ansiosamente su invitación y atacó su mandíbula, cuello y oreja con toda su fuerza. Resistiéndose el impulso de gemir, Harry se giró dentro del abrazo y capturó la boca del rubio con la suya. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry se aprovechó del grito ahogado para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca del otro. Por segunda vez en pocas horas, el Gryffindor y el Slytherin entablaron una batalla por el predominio, esta vez acabando con Draco encima. El muchacho ligeramente más alto inmovilizó los brazos de Harry sobre su cabeza y le montó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Harry podía sentir su cálida erección palpitando contra la suya, y empujó hacia arriba. Fue recompensado con un gemido del rubio y continuó moviéndose febrilmente. Pronto los dos muchachos estaban inmersos en la actividad y se movieron juntos como uno, hasta…

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Harry pudo sentir al otro bajar de él de un salto ante el sonido y él mismo se sentó precipitadamente. En algún momento durante sus actividades Medea se había despertado y había decidido que era la hora del desayuno. Gimiendo de frustración Harry bajó la mirada hacia su erección y luego a Draco, notando que Draco parecía tan irritado e insatisfecho como él. Parecía dividido entre alimentar a su bebé y arrastrar a Harry para terminar con lo que estaban haciendo. Con un suspiro Harry hizo señas hacia la cuna - Vete, te necesita - Murmuró.

Draco parecía indeciso por un par de segundos, luego se levantó y se puso los pantalones del pijama - Tú. Quédate. Aquí mismo. No te muevas. Volveré. Nosotros. No. Hemos. Acabado - Gruñó, entonces se dirigió a la cuna y cogió a la pequeña con la cara roja.

Mientras se dejaba caer, Harry oyó de repente una familiar voz ronca - ¡Vaya, vaya! Eso sí que fue todo un espectáculo, mis inclinaciones voyeur nunca habían sido tan colmadas antes. Mirar a Draco cuando se ducha no es nada, ¡vosotros, chicos, echabais humo sin duda alguna!

Mortificado, Harry se sentó otra vez y miró al espejo con ojos enormes. Todavía estaba en el centro de la habitación donde Draco lo había colocado cuando Harry conoció por primera vez a la pieza de cristal bocazas - Draco - Gritó y el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarle - ¡Tu espejo me está asustando! - Dijo y escondió su cabeza detrás de una almohada para ilustrarlo. Mirando por encima de la colcha, vio a Draco reírse de él, pero con un movimiento rápido de su varita, Draco hizo desaparecer al Sr. Espejo de vuelta al baño.

- Llorica - Dijo Draco, regañándole, pero Harry podía ver que sus ojos reían - Eres aún peor que Medea.

- ¡No lo soy! - Harry hizo pucheros, de mal humor.

- Sí, lo eres. Ahora que he acabado con la pequeña, ¿qué me dices de ponerle un hechizo de sueño, hacerla dormir por dos horas? Eso nos daría tiempo más que suficiente para terminar, ¿qué dices? - Draco le guiñó el ojo a Harry y el moreno sonrió ¡Por fin!

Draco hizo lo que sugirió, y pronto Medea estaba durmiendo tranquilamente otra vez. Harry miraba con ojos grandes mientras el rubio, lenta y provocativamente, empezó a quitarse los pantalones de su pijama. La sangre se le subió a la ingle una vez más, y recordó con claridad que todavía no había sido satisfecho. Sus latidos se incrementaron con cada paso, Harry observaba con impaciencia mientras Draco caminaba a una velocidad de caracol deliberadamente. Cuando por fin llegó a la cama, Harry estaba tan fastidiado que cogió al otro por los hombros y le tiró con fuerza hacia él y atacó su cuello con su boca.

- Bastante impaciente, ¿eh? - Murmuró Draco, pero Harry le calló capturando su boca en un beso febril. Por fin Draco pareció coger el mensaje, y sus manos estaban acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de Harry de forma que nunca había imaginado que fuera posible. Otra vez estaban ensimismados, hasta…

Tock tock tock.

Apartándose, Harry miró perplejo al rubio - ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó, pero Draco sólo sacudió su cabeza.

- Lechuza. Ventana. Ignóralo - Dijo entre besos a Harry, y el moreno respondió besándole y pasando su mano por el pecho del otro muchacho. Sin embargo, el ruido no desapareció.

Tock tock tock.

- ¿Quizá deberíamos ver qué quiere? ¿Por si acaso? - Preguntó Harry, pero Draco le inmovilizó.

- No 'Beso' Pares 'Lametón' Te 'Mordisco' Necesito 'Lametón' No 'Beso' Hemos 'Chupetón' Acabado 'Beso' Todavía - Draco movió su boca bajando por el pecho de Harry, jugando con sus pezones de camino. Harry cerró sus ojos de placer y anticipación, pero entonces lo oyó otra vez.

Tock tock tock.

- Draaaaaaco - Se quejó - No puedo, el ruido. Es que, no puedo…

Suspirando pesadamente y mirando con ferocidad a Harry, Draco se levantó - Vale - Murmuró - ¡Abriré la maldita ventana, cogeré la maldita carta, y mataré a esa maldita lechuza! - Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, tuvo dificultades en abrirla. Después de cinco minutos de forcejeo, cogió su varita y murmuró con enfado un hechizo. Sintiéndose absolutamente homicida cogió la carta de la lechuza y luego prácticamente echó a la pobre lechuza por la ventana. Poniendo la carta sobre la mesa, se apresuró a volver a la cama sólo para descubrir que Harry Potter estaba profundamente dormido.

Dejando salir un grito de frustración y deseo reprimido, Draco concluyó que esta mañana no iba a ser posible. Suspirando decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos, bajo una ducha larga, caliente y humeante.

Para que no padezcan con la siguiente actualización os informo ya que hasta mediados de la semana que viene no habrá actualización porque me cojo unos días de vacaciones y me voy a Bilbao (9 horas de viaje en autobús) a visitar a una queridísima amiga y desconectarme un poco. Pero os dejo en buena compañía con una de nuestras parejas favoritas y Mr. Espejo.


	14. Buscando a la familia perfecta

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

Enrollándose una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Draco salió del baño después de casi una hora duchándose y media hora quejándose a su espejo. Echó un vistazo a sus dos bellezas durmientes, luego se dirigió a la mesa y cogió la carta que le había entregado la lechuza. Al abrirla descubrió pronto que era del "tío Bob". Bob había encontrado al menos cinco familias interesadas en adoptar a Medea, y estaban todos más que dispuestos a reunirse con Draco para hablar. Buscando una pluma y pergamino, Draco le respondió que estaría disponible el resto del día, así Bob podría mandar a las familias uno a uno a la Mansión.

XoXoX

Dos horas más tarde Draco había despertado a Harry y estaban los dos sentados en la sala de estar, esperando a que llegara la primera familia. Mirando al reloj, Draco frunció el ceño amenazadoramente ¡Llevaban diez minutos de retraso! Evidentemente no eran de confianza.

Cuando sonó el timbre otros diez minutos más tarde, Draco se sentía absolutamente lívido. Veinte minutos de retraso; ¡Eso era intolerable! ¡Inaudito! ¿No merecía Medea algo más que eso?

Él y Harry abrieron juntos la puerta y, mientras Harry saludaba a la pareja, Draco intentaba intimidar a la mujer. Por la mirada de nerviosismo que esta le dirigió estaba funcionando. Sonriendo con satisfacción estrechó la mano que le ofreció el hombre y se presentó.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Edgar Kelly – El hombre le sonrió con nerviosismo e hizo un gesto hacia la mujer – Ésta es mi mujer, Mariah, y nuestro hijo, Isaac. Eh, ¿querida? ¿Dónde está Isaac? ¿No está contigo? Oh. Eh. Discúlpanos.

Draco cerró bruscamente la puerta y miró con incredulidad a Harry ¿Olvidaron a su propio hijo? ¡Buen Señor, de ninguna manera permitirían que Medea se acercara a esa gente! A juzgar por la mirada escandalizada que Harry mandó a la puerta, estaba de acuerdo.

XoXoX

Media hora más tarde sonó otra vez el timbre y Draco estaba encantado de comprobar que eran puntuales. Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por la vista de una pareja aparentemente feliz rodeada por una horda de niños. Draco no estaba totalmente seguro de cuántos había pero podían superar fácilmente a los Weasley, de eso estaba seguro.

Draco les miró con disgusto, pero después de que Harry le diera un codazo violento en las costillas se cubrió con una sonrisa falsa y dio la bienvenida a la pareja.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo, extendiendo su mano al hombre para estrecharla. Era alto y de hombros anchos y cuando la soltó Draco estaba bastante seguro de que todos los huesos de su mano estaban rotos.

- ¡Jimmy Jones, encantado de conoceros! – Bramó con una voz baja, de contrabajo. Parecía bastante jovial, de hecho parecía un poco _demasiado_ jovial. Draco no estaba seguro de ello, pero definitivamente había algo en él que no le gustaba. Observando al grupo de niños, Draco arrugó la nariz en disgusto. Estaban pobremente vestidos, sucios, y al menos tres de ellos tenían las narices moqueantes. Parecía que su familia era igualmente tan pobre como los Weasley además de tener tantos niños, si no más.

De repente su atención fue atraída por Harry, quien acababa de entrar con Medea.

- ¿Ése es el bebé? – Exclamó la mujer con una voz estridente que lastimó los oídos de Draco.

Harry asintió en confirmación y pronto la pareja estaba a su lado mirando a la pequeña.

- Es un poco pequeña pero parece bastante sana – Comentó el hombre, y la mujer asintió.

- Aunque está muy roja, y no muy bonita, pero supongo que cambiará con el tiempo – Dijo ella, y Draco casi aúlla de indignación ¿No muy bonita? ¿Muy roja? ¡Cómo se atrevían! ¡Era de _su_ bebé de quien estaban hablando! ¡Su bebé no era más que perfecta!

- ¡Fuera! – Rugió y abrió la puerta - ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! ¡Y llevaos a vuestra mugrienta prole con vosotros! – Cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de ellos, y miró enfurecido a la puerta sólo por el gusto de mirar ferozmente a algo.

XoXoX

La siguiente familia sobrevivió los veinte minutos enteros antes de ser echados a patadas, y a la cuarta familia se le enseñó la puerta por un Harry Potter de aspecto muy lívido después de ser abordado para un autógrafo.

Cuando el timbre sonó por quinta vez esa tarde, dos muchachos de aspecto cansado se dirigieron al vestíbulo, esperando más allá de toda esperanza que esta última familia fuera la que estaban buscando.

Al abrir la puerta, Draco fue recibido con la vista de dos hombres de unos treinta y pocos años de aspecto muy feliz. Uno era alto, de aspecto robusto y con el pelo y mostacho pelirrojos, y el otro era más pequeño, de aspecto delicado, con pelo negro y unos ojos marrones y amables. Estaban cogidos de la mano y sonriendo a Draco y a Harry.

- Hola – Dijo el pelirrojo, y alargó una mano para que Draco la estrechara – Me llamo Matthew Brocklehurst-Frobisher y éste es mi marido, Daniel.

Draco sólo les miraba, pero sacudió la mano del hombre cuando Harry le miró amenazadoramente – Draco Malfoy, y éste es mi… eh – Después de la noche anterior y esta mañana, Draco no estaba totalmente seguro de qué era Harry ¿Su amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Sin saberlo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – Éste es mi Harry.

El Harry en cuestión le miró de forma extraña, pero bastante complacido, así que Draco concluyó que a él no le importaba ser el Harry de Draco.

- Un placer – Dijo el pelirrojo y estrechó la mano de Harry, sujetándola un poco más de lo que era correcto. Draco miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido, y a la luz de la lámpara por un momento casi parecía tener los ojos verdes.

- No te preocupes – Susurró el moreno llamado Daniel – Tiene algo por los morenos, pero se comportará. Es un hombre casado – Se rió, y Draco se sintió mucho más calmado sabiendo que el marido no le daba importancia.

Moviéndose hacia los asientos de la sala de estar, Harry y Draco empezaron a interrogar a la pareja. Pronto averiguaron que mientras Matthew tenía un trabajo bien pagado en el Ministerio, Daniel era músico. Llevaban casados seis años, y querían un niño desde hacía dos años. Ya habían decidido que Daniel se quedaría en casa con el bebé mientras Matthew les mantendría con su trabajo. Mirándoles, Draco decidió que parecían seguros de sí mismos y que estaban en un buen momento de sus vidas para tener un niño. Pero todavía había algo en ellos que no le gustaba bastante. Si tan sólo pudiera averiguar qué era.

**N/T:** Ya volví, ha sido estupendo desconectar de todo unos días y he vuelto con los ánimos renovados y con algunos planes ya que le quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia y algo habrá que hacer para llenar el hueco que deje esta historia, ¿no creen?

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos! Os quiero mucho, ¡muacks!


	15. Perfecto, ¿o demasiado perfecto?

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Cerrando la puerta detrás de los Brocklehurst-Frobishers, Harry sonrió a Draco - ¡Son perfectos! – Exclamó y besó al otro muchacho. Pero Draco no le devolvió el beso, ni le respondió - ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Harry, viendo el ceño fruncido en la hermosa frente del rubio.

-No estoy seguro – Suspiró Draco, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior – Hay algo en ellos que no me gusta demasiado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? Están casados, les gustan los niños, tienen unos ingresos estables, ellos…

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Son perfectos. Pero aún así… quiero decir, ¡el hombre tiene pelo rojo!

- ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver el pelo rojo con todo? – Preguntó Harry confuso – No es tan malo; los Weasley tienen el pelo rojo.

- Exactamente – Refunfuñó el rubio, y Harry le miró enfurecido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo, con dulzura desconcertante.

- ¡Nada, nada! – Dijo Draco, viendo la expresión peligrosa en la cara de Harry – Pero tienes que admitir que eran un poco _demasiado_ perfectos.

- Claro que no lo eran, sólo lo suficientemente perfectos para ser perfectos ¡Y sólo estás molesto porque no puedes encontrar nada malo en ellos!

- No seas tonto, ¿por qué querría encontrar algo malo en ellos? Y de todas maneras, el pelirrojo era un poco sospechoso. Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabemos que no es un sangre sucia, eh?

_- Malfoy._

- Eh, ¡de familia muggle! ¿Cómo sabemos que no es de familia muggle? – Tosió, mirando furtivamente a Harry.

- ¿Y qué pasa con que sea de familia muggle? Mi _madre_ era de familia muggle, mi _mejor amiga_ es de familia muggle, _¿recuerdas?_ – Harry estaba sintiéndose casi furioso ya, y miró con enfado a Draco.

- Es sólo, eh, quiero decir, uhm… nada – Draco pasó su mano intranquilo por su pelo, y miró al ceñudo moreno – Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de desaparecer, supongo – Sonrió con nerviosismo, sus manos retorciéndose ligeramente.

- Supongo que sí – Suspiró Harry, mirando al rubio. Era difícil estar muy enfadado con él cuando sonreía así. Parecía demasiado pequeño y frágil y completamente adorable. Tranquilizándose, Harry puso una expresión severa en su cara – Y sabemos que no es de familia muggle, porque los Brocklehurst y los Frobisher son familias de magos muy respetables.

- Oh. Me olvidé – Draco sonrió avergonzado, o tan avergonzado como podía sonreír un Malfoy, y el corazón de Harry se derritió otra vez. Pero aún no podía entender qué tenía Draco contra esos dos agradables tipos, y eso le dijo.

- Bueno, uhm, ¡son gays! ¿De verdad tenemos que entregar nuestro bebé a dos tíos gays?

Harry miró con incredulidad al rubio ¡No podía decirlo en serio! - ¡Draco, eres _tan_ hipócrita! Merlín, ¿eres consciente del hecho de que hace sólo horas tú mismo estabas ocupado en algunas actividades bastante homosexuales?

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes? ¿Qué no eres gay, sólo pretendiendo que lo eras? ¿Qué era yo, sólo un experimento?

- ¡Salazar, no! ¡Eras – eres – es – eh – demonios, increíble, joder, eso es lo que eres tú! ¡Y _soy_ gay, lo _soy_! Sólo que, no lo sé, es todo tan confuso… Hay algo en esos tipos, no estoy seguro, pero hay algo…

- Vale, si no te gustan, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer – Dijo Harry mirando a Draco con mordacidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Quédate con Medea.

- Que me quede con Med… ¡No! ¡No puedo, lo sabes! – Balbuceó Malfoy de una manera muy poco Malfoy.

- ¿Lo sé?

- Bueno, sí, lo sabes. No sé nada sobre bebés, y cuando volvamos al colegio, ¿qué haré entonces? Soy demasiado joven para cargar con un bebé, no, no hay otra forma, ella tiene que irse. Y tienes razón, son perfectos, me pondré en contacto con Boy y le diré que pueden tenerla.

Draco le dio la espalda desafiante, y salió de la habitación. Probablemente a escribir a Bob, pensó Harry. Observó la retirada de su, bueno, ¿retirada de su qué? ¿Enemigo? ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Harry ya no lo sabía. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se dirigió a la habitación de Draco para pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con Medea antes de que se fuera. Y si alguien hubiera estado observando habría visto brillar sus ojos, pero si hubieran preguntado a Harry, habría jurado que solo era polvo.

**N/T:** Hola a todos, espero que no me maten por haber tardado ;P Problemillas informáticos, ya saben, como para tirarse por la ventana, casi, casi.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentario y a aquellos que leen desde el anonimato, por hacerme saber que están disfrutando como nunca de su lectura, eso significa mucho para mí.

Besotes a tots.


	16. Tiempo para pensar

XoXoX _POV de Draco_ XoXoX

Draco se dirigió en silencio al despacho de su padre para escribir una carta a Bob. Caminaba lentamente, sintiéndose como si tuviera que concentrarse con esfuerzo para hacer mover sus pies. Era como si no quisieran caminar, como si pudieran derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Cuando llegó por fin al despacho, Draco se sentó en un enorme sillón de cuero y buscó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero. Mordisqueando la punta de la pluma, algo que hacía inconscientemente mientras reflexionaba, se preguntó qué debería escribir exactamente a Bob. Por fin optó por la brevedad y garabateó unas cuantas palabras sobre el papel. Luego lo enrolló y se fue hacia la lechucería.

Arriba en la lechucería buscó a Ambrosius Benedict II y pasó su mano sobre el plumaje oscuro del búho. Era una lechuza muy especial, una Lechuza Sooty Australiana. Draco la consiguió al cumplir los once años y según el dependiente era muy rara. Además era muy hermosa. Con sus plumas color negro hollín y penetrantes ojos negros, era la única lechuza que Draco había apreciado alguna vez. Había varias lechuzas más, marrones, rojas, blancas, pero ninguna de ellas rebosaba personalidad como Ambrosius. Draco recordó haber pensado en la tienda que su lechuza no sería una mascota, sería una amiga. Y había tenido razón. Ambrosius era una amiga, no obstante era crítica y franca. Aclaraba sus sentimientos y cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo con Draco le miraba ferozmente y mordía los dedos de Draco con bastante energía en vez de los suaves picotazos que distribuía normalmente.

Acariciando las plumas con cariño, Draco fue recompensado con un ulular de contento y un picotazo en su dedo. Sonrió con tristeza a la lechuza y siguió acariciándola – Ambrosius, ¿estoy loco? – Reflexionó en voz alta, mirando a los ojos negros. Aquellos brillaban a la luz del sol vespertino, y por la forma en que Ambrosius inclinaba de lado su cabeza, Draco tuvo la marcada sensación de que la lechuza se estaba riendo de él. Esto le ofendió un poco, pero siguió hablando – Quiero decir, _es_ correcto dar en adopción a Medea, ¿cierto? Estará mucho mejor con esos tipos. Pueden cuidarla mucho mejor de lo que podría hacer yo, ¿cierto? – Miró en aquellos ojos otra vez, pero esta vez parecían serios. Serios y un poco reflexivos. Como si Ambrosius estuviera pensando sobre lo que había dicho. Draco estaba un poco ofendido por el hecho de que su búho aún necesitara pensar sobre la respuesta, pero Ambrosius sólo continuó observándole. Mirando hacia abajo, Draco se sentía un poco inseguro de sí mismo pero sacudió su cabeza con vigor – Claro que es correcto – Dijo en voz alta, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a la lechuza – Claro que es correcto – Murmuró otra vez, suspirando profundamente – Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento fatal?

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Harry estaba sentado en el alféizar de la habitación de Draco, mirando el magnifíco jardín Malfoy y meciendo a Medea. Sabía que tenía que entregarla pronto, así que había decidido pasar cada momento consciente junto con ella hasta entonces. Acariciando su pequeña cabeza rubia, sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa triste, pero aún así llena de amor y ternura. Exactamente como se sentía Harry ahora mismo.

Antes de que Draco hubiera aparecido en su vida, llevando a su pequeño bebé, Harry nunca había sabido que fuera posible amar tanto a una criatura, con tanta rapidez. Sólo había estado a su alrededor seis días pero aún así se sentía como si la conociera desde siempre. Y era lo mismo con Draco.

Harry siempre había sabido que había algo tal como estar enamorado, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan maravilloso como todos daban a entender. Seguro, las parejas que conocía parecían bastante felices, pero no todo era Shakespeare y rosas. Sabía de hecho que Dean y Lavender se peleaban más ahora que estaban juntos que alguna vez antes, y Neville y Luna no podían estar juntos en la misma habitación sin ruborizarse y tartamudear. Se habían habituado a ser tan buenos amigos, y ahora el tan llamado 'amor' les había dejado completamente incapaces de hablar el uno con el otro. Cosas como éstas aseguraban a Harry que el amor no era todo tan grandioso, su propia experiencia con Ginny le había afianzado más en sus creencias.

Pero entonces se presentó Draco, y le dio la vuelta completamente al mundo de Harry, de arriba abajo. Siempre había sabido que ahí había atracción, pero nunca pensó que evolucionaría hacia algo más. Pero ahora sí, y eso dejaba completamente confuso a Harry. De repente comprendió por qué la gente estaba tan dispuesta a enamorarse, porque la manera en que se sentía alrededor de Draco no era tan malo. Sólo mirarle le hacía feliz, y cuando hablaba Harry tenía todas esas pequeñas mariposas en su estómago, y cuando le tocaba le enviaba estremecimientos por su columna. Draco tenía un poder sobre él que atemorizaba a Harry. Draco también podía convertirle en un charco de babas con una palabra y enviarle a las profundidades de la desesperación con otra. No, él no amaba a Draco, estaba seguro de ello, pero también estaba muy seguro del hecho de que Draco era alguien a quien _podría_ amar, si le daba suficiente tiempo. Y eso asustaba a Harry más que cualquier cosa.

Cerrando sus ojos, Harry siguió pasando su mano inconscientemente por la cabeza de Medea. Arrimándola más cerca era tranquilizador, y Harry sentía como iba calmándose. No podía permitirse el perderse tanto en pensamientos; no era el momento para eso. Draco iba a volver pronto, y entonces sabría cuánto tiempo tenían con Medea. Pasaría tanto de ese tiempo como pudiera con ella, y después de eso... después de eso no lo sabía. Una vez más se había permitido encariñarse demasiado, y ahora su corazón estaba siendo desgarrado en trozos. Ya había pasado antes. Cedric, Sirius, Ginny. Les había permitido a todos ellos que pasaran a través de sus barreras, y luego ellos le dejaron. Cada uno de forma diferente, pero tenía el mismo efecto en su corazón. Había creído que se había acorazado bastante bien esta vez, así nadie podría traspasar sus barreras excepto aquellos que ya estaban allí. Pero ahora ambos, Draco y Medea, se habían arrastrado por la cuidadosamente guardada entrada a su corazón, y ahora por lo menos uno de ellos le estaba abandonando ¿Y qué pasaba con Draco? Medea era la que les juntó, ¿cómo podrían arreglárselas los dos cuando ella ya no estuviera allí?

Respirando hondo, Harry pensó detenidamente sobre el problema a mano. Tal como lo veía, tenía dos opciones. Una, quedarse con Draco después de que se hubiera ido Medea y correr el riesgo de enamorarse del muchacho y quizá salir herido. O dos, irse cuando se fuera Medea y mantener su corazón seguro del amor y dolor. Desde donde estaba sentado Harry, la elección no era muy difícil.

**N/T:** Siento mucho el retraso, pero a veces la vida real es así de inoportuna y no hay más remedio.

Ya sé que es pronto pero ya me queda poquito, sólo dos capítulos, para acabar con esta estupenda historia y ya estoy pensando en qué haré después ;P yo soy asín, me pueden recomendar alguna historia HP/DM ó HP/SS bien guapa? No me importa la extensión de la historia ;) ¡Sí que estoy mal yo! Hala, que disfruten de este capítulo.


	17. Negación, su nombre es Draco

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Draco despidió a Ambrosius con la carta, diciéndole que no volviera hasta que tuviera una respuesta consigo. Se dejó caer al lado de la puerta en la lechucería y esperó. Los minutos se volvieron horas, pero Draco no lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando. Desde aquel día cuando vio por primera vez a Medea en el cesto, había sido cuidadoso de no encariñarse demasiado. Sabía que tenía que renunciar a ella pronto o tarde, y cuanto más cariño sintiera por ella, más duro sería. Pero no le importaba. No estaba encariñado con el bebé, y no le importaba si ella se marchaba. Sólo era otro bebé, ¿cierto? Nada especial en ella, sólo otro bebé. Y a él no le importaba, de verdad que no ¿Por qué debería? Sólo era un bebé. Y sólo la conocía de hacía seis días. No puedes encariñarte en sólo seis días. Y era algo bueno, porque si se hubiera encariñado, probablemente dolería mucho más ahora mismo. Pero no era un problema, porque no le importaba. Y con ese pensamiento Draco empezó a construir su casita en los peligrosos bancos del Nilo.

Después de Merlín sabe cuántas horas hubieron pasado, la atención de Draco fue de pronto atraída por una gran lechuza negra volando hacia él. Ambrosius estaba de vuelta. Retirando con cuidado la carta de la pata de la lechuza, Draco lo desenrolló y empezó a leer.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas decidido darnos en adopción a tu preciosa niña. Por consejo de Bob, el agente de adopción, hemos decidido venir esta noche a recogerla. Bob dijo que querías deshacerte de ella tan rápidamente como fuera posible, así que pensábamos que sería mejor si pasaba la noche con nosotros. Nos reuniremos contigo para firmar los papeles de adopción en el despacho de Bob, y pasar porlos hechizos y otras formalidades._

_Daniel y Matthew Brocklehurst-Frobisher_

Draco arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró contra la pared ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? ¡Diciendo que quería _deshacerse_ de su bebé, y entonces decidir que se la llevarían esa misma tarde! Seguro, él quería darla en adopción, pero decir que quería _deshacerse_ de ella, ¡eso era rudo! Ningún bebé debería crecer diciéndosele que sus padres querían _deshacerse_ de ella. Y se la llevarían esta tarde. Era demasiado pronto. Draco cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

- No me importa – Se dijo a sí mismo, repitiéndose que estaba bien, de camino a convertirse en su nuevo mantra. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Tenía que preparar a Medea, e informar a Harry.

Harry.

¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? ¿Seguramente querría que Draco diera en adopción a Medea? Nadie en su juicio querría salir con un mago con un bebé.

Huh.

Salir.

La verdad nunca había pensado en salir con Harry. Seguro, quería estar con él, pero nunca había pensado realmente en continuar con una cita actual con él ¿Y si no quería Harry? Quizá él no gustara a Harry para nada, aunque fuera sólo un polvo fácil. Claro que no pensaba eso realmente; Harry era un puñetero Gryffindor con demasiadas ideas sobre lo que estaba bien o mal para hacer semejante cosa, ¿Pero y si? ¿Y si, cuando dijera a Harry que Medea se iba, recogiera sus cosas y se fuera también? Podría. Nunca había prometido nada a Draco, y la verdad no tenían una relación real. Sí, habían dormido juntos, pero ¿y qué? Nunca habían hablado de eso, nunca acordaron qué eran realmente. A Draco le encantaría si Harry se convirtiera en su novio, pero por todo lo que sabía, Harry podría no querer eso para nada.

De repente Draco se sentía muy confuso e inseguro, y cuando un Malfoy se siente confuso, lo enmascara con ira ¿Y qué si Harry no le quería? Se las podía arreglar sin ese bueno-para-nada Gryffindor. La mitad de la población de Hogwarts se desmayaría si Draco Malfoy les mirara siquiera, podía tener a quien quisiera. Harry Potter podía irse y joderse él mismo, porque a Draco no le importaba ¡No le importaba, maldición!

Draco llegó a sus habitaciones y abrió la puerta de un empujón, y entró pisando fuerte. Cuando vio que Harry estaba sentado en el alféizar meciendo a Medea, su enfado se encendió aún más ¡Ése era _su_ bebé! ¡No el de Potter, _suyo_! Caminó hacia el moreno y cogió al bebé de sus brazos. Harry le miró con confusión, pero Draco sólo le miraba enfurecido.

- Los Brockle-lo-que-sean vendrán a por ella en cualquier momento, tengo que prepararla – Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño y no pudo ver la expresión triste en la cara de Harry. Ni vio cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes se retiró silenciosamente del alféizar y salió de la habitación, o cuando empaquetó sus cosas y salió por la puerta principal, baúl en mano. La única cosa en su mente era el hecho de que no le importaba. Porque no le importaba. No podía. Dolería demasiado.

XoXoX

Dentro del baño, Draco colocó a Medea en el mostrador y empezó a desvestirla.

- Oh, mi dios, querido Draco ¿No crees que esa niña es un poquito demasiado joven para ti? Yo digo que mantengas este semental negro tuyo, seguro que parece disfrutar de una buena cabalgata.

Draco saltó medio metro del bebé, y miró ferozmente al espejo – Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías? ¡Un espejo enfermo, enfermo! Para tu información, sólo le estoy cambiando el pañal ¡No voy a hacer nada como _eso_ con ella! Enfermo. Enfermo ¡Enfermo!

- Bueno, siento decírtelo entonces, pero podrías haberme engañado. La forma en que la miras, diría que has caído fuerte, cara de muñeco.

- ¡No es así! ¿Y qué si fuera así? Si la quisiera, lo cual no es así, sólo sería un amor del tipo paternal ¡Nada más, pedazo de cristal enfermo! Y no la quiero.

- Alguien está en negación – Cantó el espejo con voz cantarina, para gran molestia de Draco.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Afróntalo, cariño. Quieres a esa pequeña como si fuera tuya. Y creo que quieres que lo sea. Secretamente, deseas que sea tuya. Tuya y de ese chico mono tuyo.

- ¡No es así! ¡No la quiero, no me importa, y Harry no es mi chico mono! No es mi nada, porque él no me importa ¡Nunca lo hice, nunca lo haré! Así está.

El espejo tosió algo que sonaba sospechosamente a 'negación', pero antes de que Draco pudiera mencionarlo, continuó – Lo que tú digas, cariñito, lo que tú digas.

- Exactamente. Lo que _yo_ diga.

XoXoX

Mäs adelante, esa tarde, Draco observaba en silencio mientras la puerta se cerraba, entonces se desplomó contra la pared más cercana. Se habían ido. Ella se había ido. Los Brocklehurst-Frobishers habían venido a llevarse a su bebé, y ahora se habían ido. Se sentía como si su corazón fuera a romperse, y tenía un nudo en la garganta. De no haber sabido mejor, habría pensado que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero los Malfoy no lloran. Y no les importa.

No lloran.

No les importa.

No…

Draco se sorbió la nariz.

… lloran.

Que se joda todo, parecía que los Malfoy sí lloraban. Dándose por vencido en intentar contenerlos, Draco dejó que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas. Había intentado convencerse de que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que incluso su espejo sabía más sobre sus sentimientos que él. Le importaba. Le importaba _mucho_. Le importaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó fuera posible que le importara. Le importaba tanto que sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar. Y eso le asustaba. Le asustaba a muerte.

En ese momento Draco hubiera dado casi todo por tener a Harry a su lado, tener al otro muchacho abrazándole y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, pero él también se había ido. Cuando Draco había ido a su habitación antes para ver si quería decirle adiós a Medea, había encontrado la habitación vacía. La única cosa que dejó el moreno era una carta. La había leído tantas vedes que se lo sabía de corazón.

_Draco, _

_Por favor no te enfades conmigo. Es sólo que no puedo hacer esto. La quiero. Ya lo sé, sólo han sido seis días, y realmente debería ser demasiado pronto para encariñarse, pero no importa. Me importa ella más de lo que alguna vez pensé que fuera posible importarle un niño, y no puedo estar allí cuando se vaya. Y no puedo verte. Creo que podría amarte, quizá, algún día, pero ahora mismo sólo me recordarás a ella. He vuelto con los Dursley. Por favor dale un beso de despedida por mí, ¿lo harás? Y dile que la quiero. Probablemente no se acordará, o incluso comprenderlo, pero de alguna manera, todavía quiero que lo sepa._

_Harry_

Draco nunca había sabido que Harry sintiera tanto cariño por Medea. Demonios, nunca había sabido que él mismo sintiera tanto cariño por ella. Y ahora, por renunciar a ella, también había perdido a la otra persona que sentía que podía ser él mismo de verdad a su alrededor. El que hacía latir su corazón, el que había escrito que podría haberle amado, algún día ¿De verdad era esto lo que quería Draco? Sí, por fin había recuperado su libertad, pero ¿valía la pena? Había perdido a Harry, había perdido a su bebé, y había perdido una parte de sí mismo.

Sentándose en la oscuridad, Draco comprendió de repente que había cometido un error. Un error muy grande.

N/T: Holaaaa, ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? Sigue el angst y es un poco más largo que los anteriores, ¡aleluya! Y… (seguir leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, ¿os gustará mi sorpresa final? juas juas)


	18. Lección número 482

**N/T:** De verdad que no me pude resistir a tanta gente diciéndome lo cortos que eran los capítulos, que querían saber más y más de la historia, yo también me sentía a veces así cuando leía alguna de vuestras maravillosas historias, bueno… ¡hoy habrá actualización doble y el tan esperado final de esta estupenda historia, y creanme ha sido un gran placer traducirlo y compartirlo con todos vosotros y leer vuestros comentarios, cómo os había parecido la historia, los personajes…

No puedo asegurar nada, ¡pero espero que nos veamos pronto con otro nuevo proyecto!

Y ahora sí, a disfrutar del último capitulo, espero que os guste.

XoXoX _POV de Harry_ XoXoX

Harry estaba otra vez tumbado en la cama en su habitación, justo como había hecho aquel fatídico día hacía casi una semana. Los Dursley todavía no habían llegado a casa desde la de tía Marge, así que tenía la casa para él, algo que había resultado ser bueno, porque Harry necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba poner en orden su mente. La única cosa es que era realmente difícil ordenar algo cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en Draco.

Cómo el pelo de Draco brillaba como plata y oro cuando le daba la luz. Cómo los ojos de Draco eran brillantes y profundos como estanques de mercurio. Cómo la piel de Draco era tan suave que quería tocarla una y otra vez. Còmo Draco podía hacer que se derritiera sólo con mirarle de cierta manera. Cómo la sonrisa de Draco era lo más maravilloso en esta tierra. Cómo... bueno, suficiente con decir que Harry estaba pillado. De cabo a rabo.

Dándose la vuelta hasta que estaba tumbado de espaldas, una pregunta pasó por la cabeza de Harry. La misma pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo una y otra vez, desde que dejó la mansión ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Cuando se fue, había pensado que era lo mejor. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Siempre había pensado que con toda la lucha y dolor que conlleva una relación, enamorarse difícilmente podía ser algo bueno. Daba a la otra persona un control terrorífico sobre ti, y el poder de arruinar tu vida. Pero, a pesar de esto, siglo tras siglo la gente había elegido enamorarse y entrar en relaciones. Autores de todo el mundo habían escrito libro tras libro, poema tras poema, canción tras canción sobre las alegrías de enamorarse. No podían estar todos equivocados, ¿verdad? El amor tenía que tener algunas cosas buenas, de lo contrario nadie se habría tomado la molestia.

Claro que dejaba a una persona completamente atolondrada, ruborizada e incapaz de hacer aparecer dos palabras juntas y formar una frase cuando su elegido estaba en la habitación ¿Eso difícilmente podía ser llamado algo bueno? Sin embargo, cuando volvía a mirar a las parejas que conocía, todas ellas tenían una cosa en común. A pesar de las peleas, sonrojos, locura temporal y momentos de completa ñoñería, todos eran felices.

Todos eran felices.

Recordaba cuando se dio cuenta la primera vez de que Hermione tenía un enamoramiento con Ron. Él y Hermione, al ser de los primeros, estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor desayunando cuando el miembro restante del trío pasó por las puertas, tarde como siempre. Harry había esperado que la chica de pelo alborotado empezara a regañarle, como hacía normalmente, pero cuando la miró, ella parecía estar en otro mundo. Miraba a Ron, su cabeza apoyada en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa, una expresión soñadora en su cara y una pequeña sonrisa jugueteándole en la esquina de sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban como Harry nunca había visto antes, y parecía completamente feliz e inconsciente de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

Ella era feliz.

Y quizá de eso se trataba todo. La gente se peleaba todo el tiempo, pero al final, se reconciliarían y serían felices otra vez. Harry había sido feliz, ¿no? En realidad, en esos días con Draco y Medea se había sentido más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de lo que había pensado al principio, no era sólo Medea quien le hacía feliz. Era Draco también. En algún momento había caído por el odioso rubio, y ahora era demasiado tarde para agarrarse. Sólo podía esperar que el Slytherin estuviera allí para hacerlo por él.

De repente Harry supo la respuesta a su pregunta. No. No había hecho lo correcto. Nunca debería haber dejado la mansión, no haber dejado nunca a Draco. Porque a pesar de lo que quería creer, no era por las peleas y los malos momentos. Era por la felicidad y los buenos momentos. Era sobre robar besos, sonrisas ruborizadas, la forma en que _sabes_ que la otra persona te está mirando, y cómo te hace sentir hormigueos en el interior. Era sobre sonreír, reír y hablar. Sobre estar juntos, sólo ellos dos, y ser feliz. Y tan difícil como era admitirlo, no era del todo por Medea. Era por Draco. Harry y Draco. Draco y Harry. Ver a Draco sin Medea haría daño. No ver a Draco para nada haría más daño aún.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Harry se levantó y empezó a llenar su baúl otra vez. No había estado mucho en casa, así que no había tenido tiempo para desordenar mucho, pero aún así le tomó un rato antes de haber acabado. Intentando equilibrar su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y la escoba sin dejar caer alguno de ellos, se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta. Iba a volver. Sólo esperaba que Draco todavía quisiera tenerle. Pero claro que lo haría. Y si no, bueno, Harry lo afrontaría más tarde. Y de todas maneras ahora no era el momento para sentirse inseguro, ¡tenía un dracón por quien volver!

Bajar por las escaleras resultó ser bastante difícil considerando todas las cosas que llevaba. No obstante, Harry consiguió avanzar media escalera antes de que algo ocurriera. Acababa de parar para reajustar el asa del baúl, cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Saltando un metro del suelo, Harry perdió el control de las cosas en sus brazos, y fueron rodando por las escaleras, cada uno intentando resonar sobre otros. Al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Harry. La persona al otro lado de la puerta parecía haber oído también el ruido y Harry podia oir una voz baja preguntando qué había pasado y si estaba bien. La voz sonaba ligeramente nerviosa, pero Harry todavía podía reconocerla. Pertenecía a ningún otro más que Draco Malfoy.

Al oír que la voz le llamaba una vez más, Harry bajó corriendo por las escaleras y abrió de un tirón la puerta. Mirando la escena delante suyo, tuvo un sentimiento extraño de deja vú; allí en el porche estaba Draco. Llevando un bebé. A diferencia de la última vez, ahora la estaba acunando contra su corazón, en vez de mantenerla a la distancia de sus brazos, pero la imagen aún era la misma. Sólo que esta vez Harry no se sentía como si fuera a cerrarle la puerta.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que estás bien, Harry! – Jadeó Draco y le sonrió – ¡Pensé que habías caído por las escaleras o algo así!

- ¿Cómo? – Susurró Harry, mirando hipnotizado a la pequeña en brazos del rubio.

- ¿Cómo? Bueno, no me preguntes a mí, nosotros los Slytherin tenemos gracia, no caemos por las escaleras. Los Gryffindor, por otra parte…

- No, no – Le interrumpió Harry – Ella ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, es _ella_, lo sé, la reconocería en cualquier sitio, pero , pensé…

- Calla – Sonrió Draco, colocando un dedo sobre la boca de Harry – Estás balbuceando – Sonrió y luego miró a la niña en sus brazos – No podía hacerlo. Cuando fui esta mañana a firmar los papeles de adopción, no podía hacerlo.

- Pero, yo creía...

- Sí, yo tambíen lo creía, pero no sé, hay algo en ella. Espero lamentarme por eso cuando alcance los terribles dos años, pero por ahora, no puede importarme más. Me pertenece a mí. A nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? – Graznó Harry, deseando silenciosamente no haber oído mal.

Draco sólo le miraba, una sonrisa juguetona pasó sobre sus labios – Lección número 482, Harry. Un bebé necesita dos padres.

XoXoX _The End_ XoXoX


End file.
